Chuck vs The Volcano
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Rolling power outages and blackouts across southern California at found to be caused by a power drain that is going out into the pacific. Embarked on the USNS Pathfinder (T-AGS 60) Team Bartowski are sent to investigate with the newest member of the team Alex spy-in-training much to the displeasure of Casey.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

It was late evening in Burbank, the Buy More had just closed and team Bartowski was ready to call it a night. This had been a long week already with three evenings of late night surveillance, two drop offs and one diplomat who was detained for trying to pass himself off as a missing Kardashian - what nerve.

"Hey Chuck, what have you and Sarah got planned," asked Morgan.

"Tonight is movie night. We download a movie from Netflix and eat popcorn."

"What are you and Alex doing?"

"We have Casey, Kathleen and Gertrude coming over."

"How does that work?" Chuck was imagining Kathleen carrying in a pie and Gertrude pulling out her father's black knife from her boot to slice it up and not the pie.

"So far no gun or knife fights, yet."

"Will you girls get a move on it? I've got to get home and get cleaned up so I can pick both women up."

"Hey Casey what's biting at you?"

"Chuck," said Morgan, "Alex has been asking about coming out on a mission so the Big Guy is a little confused."

"Listen Oh Bearded One, I'm not confused or perplexed or anything else. Kathleen really doesn't want her daughter to become a spy and I can't say I blame her."

"But Casey, aren't you a little proud that she wants to follow in your footsteps?"

"I don't mind the footsteps I just don't want her to pass through the E.R. like I have. Then I've got this genius telling her she can be a spy-in-training."

"What's a spy-in-training?"

"Exactly, just because dimwit did his training on the job he thinks it's good for Alex."

"Oh Morgan remember walk before running and do you recall all the times you fell down?"

"You two just don't want to give Alex a chance. Listen Sarah's going to be going on maternity leave soon which means the team is going to down a member. I just think it would be good for Alex to work close with Sarah before so she can train her like she did you Chuck and then afterwards she can help take up some of the slack."

"You know Casey, Morgan does have a point."

"I hate to admit it but it does make sense. But two things first, number one baby steps and lastly Chuck you need to talk to Sarah."

"I can do that."

Then all of a sudden the lights flickered in Castle as the computers went off line then came on again as the emergency generator started to whine before it kicked in. Castle was built as a safe house so in situations like this it automatically went into lock down.

"Crap not again," said Chuck.

"See this is an omen," said Casey.

"No Casey it's no omen it's another rolling blackout. Guys you might as well pull up a chair we're not going anywhere for an hour. It'll take that long for everything to reset."

"Guys, you know what this means that if we're on the emergency generator then outside everyone is in the dark."

"So that's why God created flashlights and night googles."

"Casey, is satellite control back up? I want to try out the new neighborhood watch system. We can't go anywhere so we might as well be productive."

"Anything so I don't have to listen to you girls go on about your female emotions. Yeah, there back up what do you want?"

"Let's try the infrared imaging. I want to see if we can tell where all this power is going to. I can't believe everyone in southern California is drying their hair at the same time."

"Okay, there you go I've got it."

"Casey can you boost the gain a little it needs to measure between 800 nm to 1000mm." The image was strange and a little out of focus at first but easily corrected with a few tweaks. "Good hold it there and let me save it. I want to send this back to Langley and tell the General, she'll need to get her experts to have a look at it."

"What'd you see Chuck?"

"Here guys have a look," said Chuck as he turned the monitor around. "See how all those lines in red converge into one big bright red line going out to sea. That's all our power going out to the trunk line under the Pacific Ocean towards Hawaiian island chain but in order to see that far out Langley will have to reposition some of the spy satellites in the Neighborhood watch. I can't see which island is sucking up all that juice but who or whatever it is it has to be massive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT ECHO PARK

A mysterious figure makes its way through the courtyard now darkened because of the power outage. Sarah is working at home moving about wearing night goggles when she hears a noise coming from outside she grabs her trusty Smith and Wesson the only two guys besides Chuck that have never let her down. Standing at the ready she waits besides the door. Slowly it opens and Sarah grabs the intruder pushing her in to the floor.

"If you move you're dead," said Sarah with gun aimed.

"Hey, Sarah it's me," said Alex. "I tried your doorbell."

"Sorry but with the electricity off it doesn't work." Then the lights flickered again and they came back on so Sarah removed her googles.

"Don't be sorry that was way too cool."

"Casey or Morgan never told you not to sneak up on a spy. We don't like surprises because they usually end in a firefight case in point."

"See that's what I'm talking about. Has Chuck talked to you about me?"

"What do you mean? I wrote you the recommendation. Is there something else you need from me?" Yes, Sarah wrote Alex a recommendation but Casey still wasn't too happy with her over it because he thought her recommendation was too strong.

"Well, I talked with Morgan he told me about trying to become a spy-in-training. You know how he was trained by Casey and you trained Chuck. He suggested that I talk with you and ask if you would train me at least until my application is accepted."

"Wait, first Chuck went to a black site for training. Although he didn't pass, he got some basic training knowledge that I was able to build on that plus he has some innate talent."

"I know both his parents were spies so he was born field ready." Sarah wasn't talking about his family connection but about the intersect. "But my Dad is NSA so that's got to count for something and I've got an A in my self-defense class."

"So what are you asking? You want me to train you?" Sarah realized that Alex had already told her this but she wanted to make sure she was hearing right.

"Yes, I think you'd be great. I can't ask my father because he won't take me serious and I figure I should get to know this job from a female agent. I don't know how to contact Zondra or Carina."

"I don't think Carina would be a good choice." Sarah was thinking back to Casey being handcuffed to a bed in Carina's room with nothing on but his underwear. "Have you asked your father about this? He's my partner and I can't go against his wishes even if I want too. It's not professional."

Just then Chuck came walking in with a pizza in his hand. "Evening ladies, where were you when the lights went out? Sounds like an old Doris Day movie, doesn't it? I got pizza I thought with all the power being down it would be better."

"Chuck, we were just talking about Sarah training me. Did my father mention anything?"

"Well, as a matter of fact Morgan argued your case and John in the end didn't think it was such a bad idea." Chuck missed Sarah's signal to say no.

"Thank you dear for clearing that up."

"So Sarah, when can we start? What do you want me do?"

"Well, you'll have to wait until we get a mission. You know as a spy you have to learn to be patient and wait for long boring periods of time before anything comes up."

"Actually Love we might have something soon. I sent a report off to Beckman this evening about the power outages and I expect to hear back from her soon. I was thinking about going to the Burbank substation tomorrow to check it out. This would be a reconnaissance mission so it could be something easy to get Alex's feet wet with."

"Great! What time should I be at Castle?"

"Just ride in with Morgan and we'll go from there. Aren't you supposed to be at a dinner tonight at your house?"

"That's right I need to run." They said their goodbyes at the door and Alex disappeared in the night.

"Chuck, what was that?" Sarah was a little upset that Chuck had missed her signals.

"What was what? Have you picked a movie?"

"Don't try and change the subject. Didn't you see I was trying to get out of training Alex? I thought my signals were clear."

"Well, no I'm sorry but if you didn't want to train her why didn't you just say so?'"

"It's not that easy. I mean she's still my partner's daughter."

"I'm your life partner so you should've just said no. I would've covered for you but I really don't see the problem."

"The problem is you just don't work with your friends, they can get you killed or you can get them killed."

"And what are Casey and Morgan?"

"I threw Casey out of a window and almost killed him. Morgan shot you or don't you remember."

"Okay, so our friendships have had their ups and downs. But is it better that Alex waits until they send her to the farm and she's trained by God knows who and is given a handler like Kieran Ryker."

"Well put like that maybe you're right but she's going to have to jump when I say jump. This is not some video game where you can hit replay when game over comes up. The nation and people's lives are at risk."

"Yes ma'am. Have you picked out a movie?"

"How about _Spies Like Us_?"

"Sounds appropriate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY AT CASLTE

The team loaded into a surveillance van and drove out of a subterranean parking lot then out on the street making its way through town. Casey was driving and Chuck was riding shotgun while Sarah, Alex and Morgan were in the back.

"Okay Alex what has Morgan told you about the equipment back here?"

"He told me that you always told him not to touch anything." Casey ad Chuck looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, that's Morgan. Okay these are our communications equipment. This goes in your ear." Sarah put Alex's earpiece in. "Now put this on."

"It looks like a watch."

"That's right but if you speak into it we can hear you. Just keep it on and after a while you'll forget about having it." Sarah looked at Morgan, "Alex the one mistake that you must never make when you're out watching a target is to continually touch your ear."

"I have sensitive ears," said Morgan.

"Semi-automatic fire tends to alleviate that," interjected Casey.

"You make one mistake and no one lets you forget it."

"First of all it wasn't your only mistake and secondly you almost got yourself killed as well as ruining a perfectly good Kevlar vest."

"I mean really what bad luck," said Casey as they pulled in front of the substation.

"Thanks Casey for taking up for me."

"Morgan I was saying it was bad luck they missed."

"Funny, very funny what is this mobile comedy central."

"Okay boys and girls we're here time to but on game faces. Let's look alive back there and for you Morgan that could be temporary."

The team got out and Sarah handed Alex a white lab coat with Sandra Wilson written across the pocket along with a hard hat. The rest of the team put on their coats and hats then proceeded into the plant.

"Excuse me," said Chuck to one of the workers. "My name is Charles Carmichael and we're here from Burbank Water and Power to conduct a surprise inspection. Can you direct me to your plant manager?"

"That would be me, Arnold Adams. But I don't recall being told about any inspection."

"Mr. Adams, it wouldn't be much of a surprise inspection if you'd been warned now would it," said Sarah. "Excuse me but I'm Sarah Carmichael and this is our squad."

"Yes, what my wife is trying to say is she and I would like to go with you to your office while my colleagues conduct the inspection. But if you don't want to cooperate that's okay too I'll just call up Diane and tell her you don't want to cooperate and let her handle you I mean it."

"No, no go right ahead. Please follow me. Charles who is this Diane she sounds like someone you don't want to cross."

"You have no idea. Let's just say you made the right decision." Chuck, Sarah and Adams walked off leaving the others behind.

"Dad what do we do now?"

"You and Morgan hang close to me. Use that thing that looks like a meter and move it around while you press the red button. It's an instant video recorder. The images are sent directly to a lab in Langley where it is decrypted and experts look it over for anomalies."

"I thought that we were going to find out what the problem is?"

"Spies can't be experts in everything with the exception being Chuck. That's why we work in teams no one person is as strong as the whole this is an important lesson for both of you to remember. You always got to watch out for your partner's back. Lesson number two you try never to let your partner go off on his or her own that's why Sarah spoke up and went with Chuck."

"I just thought it was because they loved each other," said Morgan.

"That too," grunted Casey seeing that Morgan missed the point.

Back in the office, "Would you like some coffee, tea or water?" asked Adams. "When my wife was pregnant with our twins she stopped drinking caffeinated beverages and even after when she was breast feeding she did the same. We read that caffeine could be transmitted through her milk and they didn't sleep as it was."

"Really."

"Chuck, not now!"

"Right, we need a read out of your power in take and output for the last week or so."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well there seems to have been a spike and we're trying to rundown the reasons so the head office can see if there is a true problem or if it was just transitory. You know with all the brownouts and blackouts our lawyers are getting nervous about possible lawsuits because of all the electronic devices that are getting fried because of them."

"But that isn't our problem or fault sounds like bad wiring."

"I know but we have to be able to prove that in a court of law, right Sarah?"

"That's right and your full cooperation will be properly noted. I wouldn't be surprised if Diane wouldn't give you a raise or promotion or both."

"Wow Diane can do that? She must have some pull. I'll bring our log books in for you right away just please wait here."

"If it's not too much trouble could you please make us a copy so we can take them with us? They'll help support our findings and I think make management very happy with you."

"Sure no problem just wait," Adams left happy as a lark.

"Well, way to go I could see a little Jack Burton there Love."

"You weren't so bad yourself Sweetie. But do you think this is going to lead somewhere?"

"I hope-"Chuck stopped in mid-sentence as he was looking out the window and flashed.

"Chuck, what is it? Did you just flash?"

"Yeah, come here see that man over there in the black suit. His name is Oscar Baines. He's a former Fulcrum cyber terrorist and an associate of Ted Roark."

"Casey," said Sarah into her watch. "See that man in the black suit at your ten o'clock. Take his picture Chuck flashed on him."

"I could do an extraction."

"Negative, there are too many civilians around we can take him afterwards."

"Sarah, follow my lead." Adams came in with the logs and photocopies in hand.

"Here you go just like you asked."

"Thanks, just one other question who is that gentleman over there in the black suit. He doesn't look like a Power and Water employee?"

"That's because he's not. You see we've been having problems with our computers so we got permission for you, I mean the home office to contract out locally to get them fixed. Mr. George Mikes is a tech for Cyber Fix the company that comes and repairs them."

"How long have you had this problem with your computers?"

"About a couple of months now, but since he came everything seems to be working fine."

"I'm sure it has. Do you have his card?"

"I can do better than that I can introduce you."

"No thanks we really don't have the time right now maybe another time but if you can find that card for me I'd appreciate it."

"I'll get it from my secretary right now." Adams stepped out again.

"Sweetie, Jack would be proud to call you his son-in-law."

"Love, I don't know if that's a compliment but thanks." When Adams returned he gave Chuck the card. Then Chuck announced they were done and that they were ready to go. Thanking Adams for his cooperation the team regrouped at the van.

"I say let's bag and tag," said Casey.

"No, I got another idea," said Chuck. "Baines doesn't know we're on to him so Sarah and I can stay here with the van and follow him. He can't be the mastermind behind this but he might lead us to someone who might know something. You three can call in to get another vehicle and relieve us later on."

"I should stay with Sarah too," said Alex. "I'm supposed to be under training."

"She's right," said Sarah. "Besides each squad should have a senior agent in charge. That's what protocol calls for."

"Don't remind me, Troll you're with me. Keep comms open in case anything goes down and report in all your movements."

"John, I think I know what I'm doing?"

"That was for the nerd as kind of a reminder before he pulls his usual crap. If we don't hear from you we'll relieve you at midnight."

"Twelve on, twelve off."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

OUTSIDE CYBER FIX

The three, Chuck, Alex and Sarah, followed Baines back to his company Cyber Fix. Parked in a side alley where they had direct eye contact Chuck and Sarah began readying for the next leg of the operation while Alex observed.

"Love, have you got that infrared scan yet?"

"Yes, Sweetie I'm downloading it into the 3-D display now. Alex," said Sarah, "do you know what we're doing?"

"Well, Chuck hacked into the computer at the county clerk's office and took the blueprints for the building from county records and building plans. Then you got the heat signal from a spy satellite. But after that I don't know. What does the 3-D display do?"

"That's my toy," said Chuck as he typed in commands on a virtual keyboard. "This computer elaborates the data stream and then converts it into violà," as he finished a 3-D hologram appeared of the building.

"Alex," Sarah warned , "don't rely too much on technology because there's always the unexpected like from the heat signal we can see how many people there are inside but there could be thermal pockets like close to the servers where their heat could mask a person's signal. Then you go in thinking you've got x number of people to deal with then y steps out and everything gets messy."

"But if I expect the unexpected that it won't be unexpected but it will be the expected, right?" Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and it was like they needed to hit the pause button.

"Not to change the subject, have you and Morgan set a date yet?"

"No, we're waiting to see when I have to go to the farm and besides we want to enjoy being engaged for a bit, why?"

"Oh nothing just wondered, got to get my tux cleaned and everything," Chuck whispered to Sarah, "for a moment I wanted to check and see if she had a beard."

"Shush," she whispered back, "Chuck please, eyes on the mission." Then in a loud voice, "Chuck what do you think?"

"Well the heat signal is strongest here in the back which would indicate that's where the servers are but these hot power lines running around the room are probably connected to some sort of camera surveillance system. Plus from the blue prints you can see these conduits running under the floor I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't connected to some sort of IR heat sensors. I seem to remember something like that at Roark Enterprises. It would be nice if we had a look inside beforehand but Baines knows me and I don't remember if he saw you at Roark's." Chuck really meant in her condition but he knew better than to mention it because she was constantly reminding everyone that being pregnant wasn't a disease as she put it. "So I guess we've got to go in a little blind."

"Not necessarily," said Alex and she explained her idea.

"You know Sarah it just might work. Not bad rookie."

"I don't think John would like it but he's not here. Okay let's get you ready but at the first sign of trouble I want you out of there or I'm," Chuck coughed. "We're coming in."

An hour later Alex was standing outside the doors of Cyber Fix buzzing to be let in with pizza box in hand and a hat on that read Giorgio's Pizzeria, _Best Pizza This Side Of Heaven_ with a slice of pizza in the middle with angel wings.

"What do you want," said a rude voice over the intercom.

"Pizza delivery," replied Alex. The door buzzed open and she walked in. Chuck and Sarah had Alex leave her comm link open and had video feed coming in from the camera they had planted in the box.

"Miss, no one ordered here," said Baines. "There must be some mistake so I'm going to have to ask you to leave and take your pizza with you."

"Yeah there was a mistake and you made it. This is the fourth time this week someone has called in an order and tried to stiff me with the bill. I'm not leaving until I see green."

"Pan the box around. Let us see their security and try to point the camera at the employees," instructed Sarah to Alex through her earpiece.

"I'm sorry guys but if I go back with this my boss is going to fire me. Here read the address on the order isn't this 21 Santa Monica Blvd number 19?"

"Yeah, but we didn't order any pizza. Do you have an ex or someone you used to go steady with that might want to get even? I know I had a girlfriend once who pulled some nasty crap on me. I went out once and found all my tires slashed. She even dumped my trash can in my yard once. This is a good one she called all my credit card companies and cancelled every last one of them when she knew I was going out of town with a new lady friend. That relationship ended before it even began."

"Morgan, now that you mention it maybe you're right."

"If I were you I'd go get a court order or something. It's for your own good. Tell you what; I'll take the pizza off your hands. I know what these things can be like and I feel like I need to give you some help here. How much do I owe?"

"Get out now," said Sarah in Alex's earpiece. "Chuck."

"I know I'm going." Chuck grabbed his dart gun and was getting ready to jump out of the van when they heard Alex.

"No this one is paid for and I'm going to deliver it personal, up front in the face. I'm going to teach him that you don't mess around with this girl." Then Alex turned around and walked out with box in hand.

"Hey lady I didn't say do anything illegal. Christ women."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE VAN

"How'd I do?" asked Alex as she got back into the van.

"Like a pro," said Sarah

"Yeah and that part about Morgan that was good thinking you really had me going I thought you were really mad at him," said Chuck.

"Well, when that guy started talking about his ex I remembered Morgan breaking up with before through text message and how I felt so it just came out that way, natural."

"Whatever works," said Sarah.

"Yeah," said Chuck thinking he needed to have a heart to heart with Morgan and tell him that the two of them needed to talk about the text message break.

"Chuck eyes on. Now this is how we're going in. Chuck you're going up on the roof and disable the air conditioning then when the temperature inside gets hot enough you and I can go in through the backdoor in the alley." Sarah went on to explained in detail.

"But what I'll do while you two are inside?" Sarah was about to speak when Chuck spoke up.

"Alex you're in charge of one of the most important aspects of this mission. You're to monitor our communications and if Casey arrives before we're out you're to brief him and Morgan. This is a critical aspect that is often overlooked so our lives are in your hands."

"Wow, I won't let you down. Thanks."

"I need to step out of the van for a second to get some air, Sweetie can you come with me, please?" After closing the door behind them, "Chuck, you've quite the gift of gab. I thought I almost heard Jack."

"Love, there's not a lot of difference between a conman and a spy sometimes. Besides doesn't what I said sound better than stay in the van."

On that they both agreed on and waited for darkness to implement their plan. Chuck made his way to the roof high wiring over from an adjacent structure. He put an old oily rag the type maintenance people might have left behind in the fan for the compressor causing it to seize up and smoke before shorting out.

"Okay, Sarah the AC is down," Chuck radio before repelling down to her. Sarah had a thermal camera pointing at the door and was watching its color change as the heat built up in intensity.

"Sweetie, we'll have to work fast because there probably is an alarm that will warn Baines that his computers are overheating."

"Hey that gives me an idea," said Chuck as he spoke into his watch. "Alex set up the digital camera and point it at the front door have it take pictures of everyone that enters."

"Good night for a fishing trip. Shall we Mr. Carmichael?"

"You're better at this than I am Mrs. Carmichael." Sarah was able to open the door without setting off the alarm. The excessive heat inside the building had a double effect it rendered the cameras inoperable and it took out the infrared sensors placed in the floor.

"Phew, I didn't realize it was going to get this hot this fast. It's like a sauna Sarah how are you doing?"

"Let's just hurry up." The heat was really bothering her but she was going to see this through. She went around and placed bugs while Chuck hacked into the mainframe creating a back door through a Trojan house he introduced.

"Sarah I'm done. Are you alright?" Chuck didn't like how she looked. "Lean on me we're getting out of here right now." He lead her out and just in time as Alex warned them that a dark Escalade had just pulled up with Baines and two other men.

Chuck led Sarah back to the van and had her sit down. Then he got out an oxygen tank and held a mask over her nose and mouth.

"Breath," he ordered.

"No I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Just let me take care of you, please," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened? Is everything under control?" Chuck looked back and found Casey with Morgan behind him.

"Just a little trip to a Turkish bath but we've got eyes and ears inside plus I put a R.A.T. in their server."

"A what?"

"Sorry Casey, a Remote Access Trojan RAT, I am download all their data off their servers I should be able to look at it tomorrow morning and I'm sending a copy off to Langley for Beckman's men to take a look at. Any word from her about the satellite feeds?"

"No not much her people confirmed what we know but they have trouble following the imagine out into the ocean. It seems to just off shore then disappears."

"Strange it sounds like something I studied at Stanford. There was this idea about sending energy through the earth. I think it was called power tapping or earth tapping. There was a Serbian physicist Nikola Tesla who came up with it."

"Sounds like a nerd like you."

"Thank you very much now if there is nothing else I'd like to take Sarah home. Where's Morgan and Alex?" Chuck noticed they were missing.

"They're outside doing their own pass down trainee to idiot. Christ, what've I gotten myself into?"

"Come on Casey you know you like it," said Sarah now breathing without the mask. "Let's go Sweetie I could use a shower and rub down to complete tonight's treatment."

As they were getting out they heard Alex talking to Morgan. "Morgan it was great. I was given this important job of monitoring their communications and keeping a look out. It was really exciting."

"So what you're saying is they told you to stay in the van?"

"Well I guess but it was so much more I don't know why you complain so much. You know I'm learning a lot.

"Hey Alex, Chuck is taking me home. Do you want us to drop you off? Or you can come home with us and eat something first."

"I'd like to stay a little longer, if that's okay." Alex was just too excited to go home and she wanted to share with the only person she thought would understand her, Morgan.

"Alex, pace yourself," advised Chuck. "You know these surveillances will take their toll and before you know it you're dead tired."

"Alex, Chuck is right and it the field tired can get you killed. I don't want to always be harping on the extreme out comes of our line of work but it's best if you keep that in mind."

"Don't worry," said Casey. "I'll send her home with the Troll in an hour. Can someone tell me why there's a pizza box with a camera inside and Alex's Giorgio hat next to it. I don't think I'm going to like the answer." Chuck and Sarah decided it was definitely time to go so they left leaving Morgan, Alex and Casey at the van.

"You know Alex did really good for her first day?" said Chuck "I think you're having a positive influence on her."

"Thanks but this is the easy stuff. In a certain way she reminds me of me that's why this is going to be hard."

"Why? What's wrong?" Chuck detected something in Sarah's voice"

"Sweetie, remember what we were supposed to do to graduate?"

"Does she have to do a red test?"

"I hope not and don't say you didn't. I know Casey helped you but you've done well what had to be done since."

"Only when necessary," said Chuck.

"And to protect me I know but Sweetie that's what I'm talking about sooner or later she's going to end up on the wrong end of a gun and it'll only be kill or be killed. How do you think that will affect her and more important how will affect her and Morgan? I just don't know."

"I guess we never thought it through but I wonder how this is affecting Casey."

"Why do you think he was against it? I just don't see anything good coming."

"But she has one advantage that you didn't. She has you."

"You know Mr. Carmichael you always seem to know what to say to cheer me up," said Sarah as they pulled up outside Echo Park.

"Well let's go from talk to action. I'll start your shower and light candles in the bedroom for your massage. Your masseur Maurice while be right with you."

"Then tell Maurice that the lady needs a deep massage because her back is killing her as well as her ankles and if he's good there might be a reward in it afterwards."

"Shall I tell him what his reward will be?"

"Let's just leave it up to the imagination."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING AT CASTLE

The whole team was called in by General Beckman who had received information from her experts that needed to be passed along to the team.

"Good morning boys and girl," said the General.

"General, I would like to point out that now Alex is here you should say girls to include her," said Morgan.

"Right," agreed Chuck, "and since Sarah is carrying our daughter in a certain sense there has been more than one person of the female gender here all ready."

"General, the Navy had a wonderful means of dealing with outbursts like this. It was call flogging I don't know why we've done away with it," said Casey.

"Nor can I," replied the General.

"General Beckman, ma'am you were going to tell us about what your experts found out," said Sarah trying to put the meeting back on track.

"Yes. Thank you Agent Bartowski S., our experts have determined for the video footage at the power station and from the Trojan horse in Cyber Fix that the power is systematically being drained off and packaged at the substation then sent out to sea via trunk line and from there to an unknown destination. There is sufficient proof to warrant Mr. Baines apprehension and questioning.

"Great a nice bag and tag," said Casey.

"Casey what was that about flogging for unwarranted outbursts?" said Chuck to which Casey replied with a grunt.

"Okay team, you have your mission so go out and bring Mr. Baines in. We need answers and I'm counting on you to get them. Beckman out."

"Roger that," said Casey.

"Sarah what's up with the out and roger that?"

"Alex, Beckman and Casey are old school they haven't gotten used to two way communication. I want you to tell me what you think is going to happen now?"

"Well, we're going to go out and arrest this Baines guy, right?"

"Not exactly," said Casey. "I'm sorry Sarah you were explaining."

"No John go ahead if you want it might be better coming from you."

"You see arresting implies a certain legality. You know like the policeman you see on TV reading someone their rights and certain constitutional guarantees. Well, here there are none."

"What you're going to just grab him off the street and push him into a car? Can you do that?"

"Yes and no, but it's not exactly like. Chuck will dart him first," Chuck held up his dart pistol. "Then I'll put a black bag over his head and handcuff him then we'll throw him in the back of a van."

"After that what happens?"

"Then we bring him back here for interrogation and he answers our questions," said Chuck.

"And if he doesn't want to talk?"

"Alex, they all talk sooner or later," said Sarah. "That used to be my specialty. But the one thing you can't do is feel sorry for these guys. Because they wouldn't be here if they didn't deserve to be and they've done or will be doing something really bad that will hurt a lot of people."

"Is that how you justify doing what you do?"

"There is no justification just a way to live with yourself afterwards. I, we will understand if you want to back out now. There's no shame in saying you can't do this. It's not for everyone."

"Morgan you've had to do this?"

"Well, I've never done it but I've been here when it was done usually with my eyes closed and IPod blaring in my ears."

"Then if Morgan can take it so can I. Let's go get this scumbag."

"Let's gear up," said Casey. Then after he and Morgan went into the armory alone. "Remind me to strangle you moron."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The team rolled out in a dark panel Dodge van with false license plates and made their way to outside of Cyber Fix. The weather was hot and inside the van it was getting sticky. Casey was driving with Chuck riding shotgun his dart pistol by his side. Sarah was walking Alex through the different aspects of what seemed a routine operation while Morgan listened.

"Okay Alex," explained Sarah, "we have to wait for Baines to come out. Then we'll follow him somewhere where he'll be alone. The actually grab should last only a few seconds if it lasts more than that things tend to get a bit sticky almost as sticky as we feel in here."

"Sorry back there but we got the only van without AC. Hey, look alive the subject is on the move. Chuck have that gun handy just keep the safety on while you're in the van we don't want any friendly fire."

"Look, he's going into Chez Jacque. Can you believe that, I've been trying for weeks to get a reservation there I wanted to take you Sweetie for some nice if not slightly over-priced French cuisine."

"Well, Chuck after today there might be a table opening up. Okay there's valet parking so Troll you're up." Morgan got out of the van and ran across the street to the restaurant.

"What is Morgan going to do?" asked Alex.

"Okay take these," Sarah handed Alex a pair of binoculars. "I want you to tell me what you see?"

"Well I see Morgan dressed like a valet and now he's going inside."

"Right he's going to tell Baines that someone has scratched his car. Now keep watching and keep on telling me what you see."

"Baines is coming out with Morgan and boy does he look pissed. Okay they're going to the lot where his car is. I see him walking around looking at it. I see Chuck with his pistol in his hand. He shot him and the three of them are loading Baines into his own car."

"Now, that's how you do a snatch and grab. How many seconds did it take?"

"I'd say less than twenty."

"In and out with no one the wiser; however, this is the easy part we have to go back to Castle and extract information. Alex I warn you that won't be so pretty so prepare yourself."

"But why was there all that blood from a dart gun?"

"There shouldn't have been any." Just then Chuck opened the driver's door and jumped it.

"We've got to get out of here pronto someone just shot Baines before we could get him. Must be really good because Casey couldn't figure out where he was shooting from. We'll meet up with the others at the company morgue. Sorry Alex this doesn't happen every day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN A DARK PARKING GARAGE TWO PEOPLE MEET

"Was Baines eliminated as planned?"

"Yes, but we almost lost him to Carmichael. His team was about to take him in when Baines was silenced permanently."

"Have we sanitized his offices?"

"Yes, as we speak a Los Angeles fire brigade is responding to an out of control blaze in his building. What do you want done with Carmichael, Pele?"

"Idiot, how many timed do I have to tell you no names? For now keep track of them when the time comes I'll handle them.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." The man was terrorized by the other person's anger seen in those fiery red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT CASTLE

The team had just finished the unpleasant task of dropping Baines' body at an agency morgue and had heard on the news about a raging fire at 21 Santa Monica Blvd number 19. Chuck and Casey were reviewing satellite feed from the time of the shooting waiting for General Beckman to inform them how badly they had screwed up. Alex sat at the conference table with a cup of black coffee in front of her staring inside wondering if her soul wasn't becoming like to coffee inside.

"Are you looking for something in there?" asked Sarah.

"No, I was just thinking." Sarah could tell there was something deeper and she thought she knew what it was.

"Thinking about what? The shooting or how Baines died?"

"Both actually, I mean I get that we're all at risk and there's supposed to be a bigger picture but-"

"But now it's been brought home. I know I felt the same way the first time and I remember being sick to my stomach and throwing up. I want to tell that it'll get better but it doesn't. If it did then there would be something seriously wrong with you."

"Then how do you do it, I mean well kill."

"If you'd asked me before I met Chuck I'd have said I just pointed and pulled the trigger. You see there was something seriously wrong with me."

"But now? What do you do?"

"I do like you and do a lot of staring into coffee but I also talk to Chuck. He has seen me at my worst and he has never judged me. That's one of the things I love about him even though there are times he does tell me if I am-"

"Exaggerating?"

"That's a nice way to put it. I'm different without Chuck. And I don't like it."

"So should I talk with Morgan? Somehow I don't know about talking about my feelings with my Dad."

"I think Morgan would be good but don't count out Casey. John is a complex man and he's been at this quite some time. He's had a long time to learn how to hide his emotions. That thing he says about female emotions I don't buy it for a minute."

"Thanks I really needed to talk to someone."

"That's what handlers are for they're expected to be one part psychologist. What are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to find Morgan."

"Last I saw of him he was in the back putting away the gear from the van. You might want to go back while John is busy with Chuck up here."

"I don't see a thing. Do you?" said Chuck

"No, and you probably won't. The shooter was a professional probably shot from inside a parking garage or an abandoned apartment building. You're not going to see a gun barrel sticking out a window or a muzzle flash that would be a rookie mistake and to make a shot like that this is not his first date."

"You know Casey," said Chuck, "by now they've probably already sanitized the area and the only thing we'd find is some residue or maybe some scratchings on the ground from the tripod so I don't understand why we bother."

"I agree Agent Bartowksi," said General Beckman from a monitor. "Well I'm not going to mention that this was a major fiasco and the missed intel will set us back but as I said I won't mention that."

"Good thing she didn't mention it," said Chuck."

"Agent Bartowski C. , do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, I just wanted to say how kind it was of you not to mention it."

"Yes, well your team will embark tomorrow morning on the USNS Pathfinder. You will join a U.S. survey team that is mapping the ocean floor noting volcanic and seismic activities between San Diego and the Hawaiian Islands. This will be your cover."

"General may I suggest a different cover story. If we can go in as what we are Carmichael Industries. We could sell the pitch that we are looking to reutilize the trunk line for direct and secure communication using sophisticated algorithms to guarantee safe encrypted transmission in a peer to peer environment. We can also state that we need to check the line physically to make sure there is no Ivy Bells operation taking place against us. This will give us the opportunity to follow the trunk line out. We will be able to see where the power is going and how it's being compressed. If we go as scientists there is so much new information being published that my intersect might not be up to date."

"Thanks Chuck but General what Chuck is trying to put kindly is that there would be no way on such short notice Casey and I could pull the cover off."

"Huh, I might've been able to," grunted Casey.

"Sounds like an excellent plan, make it happen. I want one thing understood we're going to be grabbing hold of the leash and yanking we have no idea what's on the other end. For all we know there could be a tiger at the end."

"General, if you don't mind me asking then why don't we simply sever the line with some well-placed charges?"

"Agent Bartowski, something like this if we could understand how to package that much energy without dispersion or risk of burning out the line would mean a great improvement for our national power grid and even move us closer to energy autonomy."

"General would it be possible to use the USNS Grapple instead the Pathfinder?"

"She was my first choice too but I'm afraid she's in the Mediterranean doing salvage work for the Navy so it will have to be the Pathfinder. You'll embark tomorrow at 32nd Street Naval Station. Be at the piers by 0900 to board with that next group of scientists. Beckman out."

"Chuck, why'd you want the Grapple instead of the Pathfinder?" asked Sarah.

"The Pathfinder has no armaments while the Grapple has two chain guns and two .50 caliber machine guns, not much but something for tiger hunting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex walked down one of the maze of corridors that make up Castle until she found Morgan. He was sitting on a crate in the storeroom with his feet up on another flipping through the pages of a comic book.

"Hey Alex," he said seeing her come in. "I was just catching up on a little intellectual reading just to pass the time away. What's the word from up front?"

"I don't know. The General called as I was leaving. I wanted to come and find you."

"You should've stayed for the General she doesn't like people bailing on her. I can do it because Diane and I are as thick as thieves."

"Really?"

"No, not really I don't even think she likes me but she tolerates me."

"Oh Morgan, I don't know when you're telling the truth or when you're joking. Can you be serious sometimes?"

"What's the matter you sound like something happened? Did Sarah do or say something you didn't like? I'll talk to her for you if you want."

"No, it's the opposite she's the only one who has really talked to me and has treated me like a person. Morgan how can you be so calm after what just happened?"

"You mean Baines? He was a bad guy who got what all bad guys deserve."

"How can you be so callous? Sure he made bad decisions and did bad things but he was someone's son and maybe someone's father."

"I try not to think about that I look at what they did and see this as karma or divine justice. That in the end they got what they deserved."

"So following your line of logic shouldn't karma kick my father's butt."

"No, I don't see it as the same. Casey has done some bad things alright but they were for the good of the nation. He was just defending his country."

"So when some crazed suicide bomber kills hundreds for his god and to defend his nation isn't it the same? One man's terroist in another man's freedom fighter."

"Alex, are you having second thoughts about becoming an agent?"

"No, I just don't know if I want to be like my father."

"If you think you've got daddy issues let me tell you about Sarah's father Jack Burton." Morgan told Alex about the wedding planner con along with a few others that Chuck had told him about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN THE BUY MORE

"Hey, Big Mike I need you to cover the Buy More. I'll be gone for a few days I'm going sailing with Alex, Chuck and Sarah. Another oh by the way, John Casey told me he had some personal matters he had to take care of."

"I get it all of you are going out on the Love Boat and leaving me here with these fools. Who are you supposed to be Gilligan? I can see where this is going son, Bartowski is the professor and his wife is who Ginger?"

"Yeah and Alex is Mary Ann. No, it's not like that we're going for work."

"Sure you are. You're missing the main personage son, the man who can hold this together for you bunch of land lovers and no idea of how to catch a fish if your life depended on it fools."

"Okay, I'll bite who?"

"See got you hooked already. The captain of course, just look at me that's right stand over there and take a good long look don't you see it in my profile."

"I see something alright. But Big this is a nerd convention and everyone that is invited is like all those people over there in the nerd herd. Didn't you see the memo?"

"Memo about what? I didn't see any memo."

"That's because it was routed only through the managers. The head office didn't want to create any jealousy and I'm also violating about ten different corporate policies by telling you but since you're married to my mother I think I can trust you not to say anything to anyone else especially anyone in the Buy More.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good because if I lose this job I'd have to move back home and spend all my time sitting on the couch between you and my Mom." Morgan was finally getting some well-deserved retribution.

"You know son if you need any fishing tips I am more than willing to help you out. I can even tell you what bait to use. Your mamma she likes to fish. Man oh man can she ever bait a hook."

"Okay moving on. Can you see those nerds fishing? I mean look at them do they look like they could reel anything like your marlin?"

"I guess you're right. Well see you later."

"Mike, where are you going?"

"It's about time."

"It's about time for what?"

"It's about time for me to eat. All this talk about fishing has made me hunger." Big Mike walked off with visions of fishes dancing in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ECHO PARK LATER ON THAT EVENING

"No Chuck, I'm not," said Sara adamantly.

"Won't you even listen; I mean it's just for a few days."

"No, I'm not going to stay behind while you all go sailing off."

"Can we at least talk about it? I mean it's not like it's the end of the world."

"I don't see why because the answer is no."

"Love, can you just try to see it from my perspective. I'm just thinking about you and our baby." Chuck realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"I know you are and I love you for it but there is nothing to worry. We're going to go out take a cruise to Hawaii then sail back. See there's nothing to worry about."

"When have we gone on a mission and nothing happened? I just mean you deserve a little R&R after everything and I don't see you getting it here."

"Sweetie I do appreciate your worrying about us but remember I have Alex to train and take care of. You agreed to this too. I need to see her trained and I don't go back on my word. It's not fair to her and not fair to Casey."

"I guess you're right but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know and I love you for it. Speaking of Alex I had a talk with her today after Baines was shot. She was kind of upset."

"I can image it's not easy watching something like that. I mean it's one thing to see it on TV where you know it isn't real but to see it live with all the gore is another."

"I just couldn't read how she took it. I mean it wasn't like she tried to paint it out to be something romantic or noble."

"Because it isn't, I remember thinking one minute he was a person and the next a piece of meat. He went from the present into the simple past in the blink of an eye. I still have nightmares about the first time I saw it."

"I know I relive my kills often and think if only I had done something different with my life then-"

"Then we wouldn't have met and that would've been far worse than a few less bad men."

"Thank you Sweetie. You're right but I'm still not going to stay in the van."

"Nor would I want you to Mrs. Bartowski, I want you right next to me for now and forever."

"Mr. Bartowski can you come and sit by your wife. I'm in need of some cuddling. Is Maurice free this evening?"

"For you his schedule is always open." As they were sitting together on their sofa Sarah with her head against Chuck's shoulder and their hands intertwined the doorbell rang.

"I'll go," said Chuck. Opening the door he found Alex and Morgan standing in front of him.

"I hope we're not interrupting," said Alex.

"No, come on in," yelled Sarah from the couch. "Chuck was just telling me about his friend Maurice that I ought to meet soon."

"Who's Maurice? I thought I was your only friend?"

"Morgan you and I aren't exclusive but it's a long story. What do you two want?"

"Well not to be accused of coming empty handed we brought ice cream, Rocky Road." Sarah was up in a flash.

"I'll get bowls and spoons just make yourselves comfortable."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Echo Park

There was an uncomfortable silence in Chuck and Sarah's living room as everyone waited for Alex to speak. Morgan dished out ice cream and looked at Alex trying to encourage her to open up. But she sat there looking around the room like a scared rabbit trying to find a hole to hide. She wasn't there alone but sitting next to her were all her fears and misgivings. They were like the clothes she had on tight and not easily shed.

"I'm sorry for intruding. This was Morgan's idea we shouldn't have bothered you two with this."

"Nonsense, if you're here that means there's something you want to say so go ahead. There's no one here who's going to think less of you for wanting to talk."

"That's right Alex," said Sarah, "I have to know what you're thinking if not I can't do my job in training you so please if there's something bothering you please let us know. I told Chuck that shooting Baines upset you but nothing more so if you want to talk alone we can go into the bedroom?"

"No I've talked with Morgan so Chuck will find out soon enough."

"Hey, I'd never tell Chuck anything you didn't want me to tell him. Sorry Chuck I know the bro code and all but-"

"Don't sweat it there's also the couple code which I believe has precedence."

"It better," replied Sarah. "Okay Alex what is it?"

"Well, we talked about Baines being a bad person and that he got what he deserved. I can live with even the finality of it all. Morgan said I should try not to think about that, but I should look at what they did and see this as a kind of divine justice. That in the end they got what they deserved."

"But there's more isn't there" said Chuck.

"If I followed Morgan's line of reasoning what does that say about my father?"

"No, I don't see it as the same," said Sarah. "John has done some bad things alright so have I but we were doing it for the good of the nation. We were just defending our country and innocent lives."

"Love, I know what Alex is saying and what you are saying in your justification but the truth is one man's terrorist in another man's freedom fighter."

"My word exactly," said Alex. "I can't help but look at my father differently now. Morgan asked me if I were having second thoughts about becoming an agent. But I'm notI just don't know if I want to be like my father."

"Sarah, Love let me talk with Alex. I think I know what she's feeling. Alex I don't know what you know about my family. My mother Mary was and I think is still an Agent."

"Chuck, I know both your parents were spies."

"Well to be fair my father was an engineer for the company who went rogue and became a spy but that's not important. What's important is that in all these years that Ellie and I were separated from them they never stopped loving us and no matter what they did, they did it to protect us. Don't you see spies are taught not to love because love can get them killed but the opposite's true love is what saves them. The love that our parents had for us grounded them and if nothing else gave them resolve to do what had to be done to protect and save us."

"I don't understand."

"We were our parent's moral compass. Sarah is mine. The first thing I think of is how will my actions affect her and in times of doubt take my word they will come I seek out her advice because in this absurd world you have chosen to live in you need an anchor someone you can trust."

"I think you already have found that person," said Sarah looking at Morgan with ice cream in his beard.

"Oh Morgan."

"What? I didn't say anything?"

"Come here," said Alex as she took a napkin and whipped his beard but as she touched him their eyes met and they kissed.

"Alex," said Sarah, "you need faith in your partner and in the mission if you lose either you're lost. I'm lucky because I married mine. Don't worry about being someone else just be Alex and you'll do fine." Chuck walked over, put his arm around Sarah and whispered to her I love you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN A LABATORY TWO PEOPLE STAND OVER THE BODIES OF THREE MEN AND TWO WOMEN

"Were we able to get what we came for?"

"Yes, everything is done and the IDs are changed out. I've got a cleanup crew on their way."

"Good. Any word on Carmichael?"

"There's movement down at the Navy piers. We've been told they will onboard the Pathfinder tomorrow morning. It's scheduled to put to sea tomorrow evening."

"Good I'll take a group on the Pathfinder and you arrange for the welcoming party. I'll have you contacted when we're out to sea. I want Sarah Walker."

"Do you think it wise? I mean bringing her to our base?"

"Don't worry there is little she can do and besides I don't see why she should have a happy ending, do you?"

"But to bring her to our base, don't you think it's an unnecessary risk? Aren't you worried how Hydra might react?"

"Who do you think organized this little reunion? Now go and have the men get the sub ready. They sail tonight. I won't tolerate any screw ups and if you don't want to join our friends here," pointing to the bodies," then there better be none. Do you understand?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining down on another lovely California day as team Bartowski made their way up to the front gates of Naval Station San Diego or as it's sometimes called 32nd Street Naval Station. The largest naval base on the west coast and the principal homeport for third fleet with some 54 ships and over 120 tenant commands made up of 13 piers that stretched over 977 acres of land and 326 acres of water.

"IDs please," asked the young security guard on post and then after checking the teams documents, "Please pull over there the Chief of Staff wishes to see you."

"Agent Carmichael, I'm Captain Jones the Admiral asked me to bring you to him. The rest of your personnel can proceed down to the pier. I've got an escort for them to follow."

"Chuck I want to come along with you," said Sarah.

"Yeah Agent Carmichael I don't think our General would like you going and talking to the Admiral by yourself because you might-"

"I get it Casey. Captain I'm going to have to insist that my wife comes along with me."

"Your wife? The Admiral instructed me to bring you. He didn't mention anyone else and the Admiral doesn't like surprises."

"Captain," said Sarah as she got out the vehicle, "I don't either. My name is Agent Bartowski S. or Agent Walker and I think my reputation speaks for itself not my marital status so I suggest-."

"Walker," yelled Casey form the window. "Come here, don't make me regret letting you go with Chuck. We need these squids to cooperate so don't jack them up."

"I know I was just making a point take care of my trainee."

"Roger that just tone it down a notch or two."

"Ma'am if you both can get in my car our driver will take us to North Island to see the Admiral." After getting in Chuck decided he had to disarm the situation.

"Captain Jones, I hope you first name isn't Davy. I mean with a name like that it would have to be the Navy or Long John Silvers." Sarah elbowed him in the side.

"No thank God, it's Bartholomew but my friends call me Burt. So you two are some sort of secret agents? CIA or the likes?"

"Good my friends call me Chuck and this is Sarah. Yes, something like that but you know need to know and all that." He received another elbow and was thinking that by the end of the car ride he might need a paramedic.

"Sorry about everything back there but the Admiral isn't happy with your General these days."

"I see," said Sarah, "are we in the middle of a star war."

"Of Galactic proportions, I'm the Admiral's chief of staff and I think you need to know I've already had to make a number of calls back to the Pentagon, Congress and even the White House."

"This turf war is that the reason he sent you to pick us up?" Now things were becoming clearer for her and she had an idea of what they were in for.

"Yes ma'am. I think he wants to get a point across."

"Please call me Sarah. Ma'am makes me feel old. So I guess we should expect a volley over our bow."

"Well, since you're here he might go a little easier but yes I don't think it'll be pretty. This isn't the first time your organization has grabbed our assets for their own purposes without asking first. I know this sounds petty."

"I understand our General took the Admirals toys without asking permission - simple playground politics."

"In a nutshell."

"I guess telling him it's for national security won't fly either."

"These days everything is national security. Well we're here my best advice is to be thick skinned and let it roll off. He has been known to kill the messenger from time to time."

"Sarah, are you armed?"

"Always."

"Good, do you think I should remind the Admiral that Glenn Curtiss trained the first group of Japanese aviators at his flying school here? Among them was a Lieutenant Yamada who later became the head of the Imperial Japanense Navy's Naval Aviation during World War II."

"I think we can dispense with the history lesson or I may have to call on my two friends."

"Smith and Wesson." Sarah smiled to see Chuck understood but wasn't sure if he realized she wasn't joking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey led the way down the pier to the Pathfinder with Alex by his side and Morgan trailing loaded down with baggage. The air reminded Casey of his times with the Marines when he was Alex Coburn. He remembered every minute at Parris Island and the Gunny screaming in his face. "I want to see it rain," yelled the Gunny as they started doing pushups until their evaporated sweat fell back down from the overhead like rain. He was one of the 59-day wonders fresh out of the infantry training at Camp Gieger reporting for Fleet Marine Force duty at Camp Lejeune then a myriad of other duty assignments that led him here.

"Dad what is it?" asked Alex seeing her father distracted.

"Nothing let's get aboard," but the last thing that hit him like a lightning bolt was his last phone call home as Alex Colburn and his daughter now a woman next to him. Female emotions he said to himself as he whipped his face because something had flown into his eye.

"Yes, just a gnat," he muttered to himself and walked up the brow then faced aft towards the flag. "Colonel Casey, requesting permission to come on board"

"Now that's what I'm talking about Joe someone who knows how to come onboard properly. Mike Hardy, I assume you're the Carmichael group that we're supposed to pick up. I'm the XO. I heard that some of your people got held up at North Island. The Admiral can be a pain sometimes but at least he's our pain. He knows our budgeting's tight and we don't have much time in port. Actually we're almost never in port unless we break down or have to pick up special guests like you."

"Colonel John Casey nice to meet you and these are our staff, Morgan Grimes and Alex McHugh our technical support."

"Well you're all lucky because we've got extra staterooms so you won't have to double up. Colonel if you follow me the Captain would like to talk with you. Your people can stay here and I'll have someone come and show them to their rooms. There will be a roster posted when they can use one of the onboard labs."

"Roster? What do you mean?"

"Sorry, yes we've got so many experiments going on that each group has to take turns in the labs if not, one group would end up either dominating over everyone else or someone wouldn't be able to get anything done. I hope that's okay with you."

"Makes sense and we can adapt."

"So Colonel if you follow me I'll take you up to see the old man."

"I don't know how much you've been told," started Casey as they walked away.

"Let's not talk here but wait until we're with the skipper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LEAVING NORTH ISLAND FOR THE PATHFINDER

"Well that went well," said Sarah

"If you call being yelled at for a solid hour."

"It would have been less if you hadn't brought up the Army vs Navy game."

"How was I supposed to remember that year was the year Navy lost? I don't think when my father was writing the cool stuff for the intersect that was one of the things he wanted to include."

"Doesn't matter anyway I still love you."

"I'm glad you can overlook my short comings. Do you think we'll scandalize the petty officer if I kiss you right now?"

"If you don't I'll be upset." They kissed and Chuck pulled Sarah close to him as they made their way down the 32nd street piers.

"You know we ought to send a thank you note to Diane," said Chuck.

"Well if you address it with her first name already it wouldn't be much of a thank you."

"No I'm serious. She's sending us on a cruise together. This evening we'll be able to watch the sunset over the ocean together then when it gets dark we can see the lights of L.A. from the sea."

"Actually, ocean but you're right it will be romantic. We'll only be missing a little Champagne but even if we could get some until the cake is baked I'm out of luck."

"And a beautiful cake it will be as beautiful as her mother. I truly love you and I don't get tired of telling it to you. I'm the most fortunate nerd in the world to have someone like you."

"Shush, I'm the one who is lucky. The truth is I might not even be here if it weren't for you. My life before you now seems like someone else's and a someone I didn't like. Hold me and don't ever let me go," Sarah said with intensity as their eyes. Chuck could see a stream of tears as she made her declaration of love for him.

"I'll never let you go, never. We've come too far for anything to stand in our way and Lord help anything or anyone who tries."

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael we're here," said the driver pulling up to the end of the brow."

"Thanks," said Chuck as he got out first, "Here take my hand."

"Thanks these back seats are getting a little difficult. Look, Sweetie there's John and he's wearing out the deck plate walking back and forth."

"Come on you two put a move on it. The old man's pissed he's had to wait pulling out for you two lovebirds. You know they have rooms for that."

"Well if he's got a problem he should take it up with the Admiral I don't know if I'm going to be able to sit down."

"Yeah I heard," said Casey with a jovial grunt. "The XO, Mike Hardy told me he was not happy with Beckman. So Chuck how was your first taste of clash of the Titians."

"I think it was more hash as wanted to make me hash and if it weren't for Sarah I think he would have used a different word selection. I guess there was a reason that Richard Geer was a naval officer in an Officer and Gentleman."

"Whatever, my idol still is Chesty Puller. I'll take you two to your stateroom then give you a quick tour. I already had the Troll take your stuff and put it inside."

"Thanks, John I think I'd like to rest a bit before." She hadn't thought the whole shipboard thing through and was now realizing that there would be a lot of climbing.

"Okay, Sarah but you two have got dinner this evening in the Captain's mess both he and the XO have been made aware of why we're here. And another thing, we've been allotted time to use the labs below but I've set up shop in my cabin. It was a deal I cut with the XO. Mine is the largest so we do all our classified crap inside with me and the other can be our cover lab with the nerd types like you Chuck."

"Sounds good by us, right Love?"

"Sure actually sounds better than ideal."

"Good, I can keep an eye on everything up close next to the armory."

"Casey you brought an armory with you?"

"Yeah after you told us about the ship not being armed, will I'm a marine and I have gun will travel." Casey took them to their stateroom where Chuck left Sarah to lie down. He continued on the tour with John and helped set up shop at Casey's.

"Morgan can you set up the satellite feed over there in the corner. Casey, do you have enough room to move around. We could redistribute some of this stuff around each taking a little."

"No I'll be okay. Don't worry about me I'm used to roughing it. Alex is everything alright you haven't said much since we got here?"

"No, I'm fine. I guess it could be the sea air."

"Yeah, they say the first day out is kind of rough until you get your sea legs."

'I'm going outside-"

"You mean topside," said Casey

"Yeah, Dad I'm going to step out for a second and check on Sarah."

"Alex remind her that we're supposed to have dinner with the Captain. Does that mean we have to wear something formal?"

"Idiot this isn't the Love Boat. We're here to work so dress nice but don't wear you're tux. The James Bond look's getting old."

There was a loud blast from the ship's whistle followed by the announcement, "shift colors." The ship slipped off her mooring line and slowly made her way out of port and through the channel then sailed out into the bay. Underway.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Alex made her way to the weather deck there still was a flurry of people running forward and aft as the ship was still in the channel making its way out into the gulf. The bow cut through the water creating waves in the wake and with it intensifying the scent of sea. Seagulls flew overhead playing on the air currents dancing like ballet dancers.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a bleach blonde with fiery eyes

"What? I'm sorry," said Alex

"I don't think we've met. Hi, I'm Dr. Ravano but call me Mindy, please. "

"I'm sorry," said Alex. "I was just taking everything in. My name is Alex McHugh. Alex," as she offered the woman her hand.

"You're new, aren't Alex?

"Yes, we came on this morning."

"Oh, you're with that communications group that came onboard. You'll find this ship is small so news travels fast. Carmichael Industries isn't it?"

"Yes, and you? What do you do onboard?"

"I'm doing research for the University of San Diego tectonic plate movements specifically hot spot formation. You might know the Hawaiian island chain formation and their relationship to the ring of fire."

"Sounds interesting," Alex had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't pay any attention to me. You tend to get a little chatty after you've been on board for a while because there aren't that many people to talk to. So tell me Alex what do you do for Carmichael Industries?

"Well right now I'm in training for field work but I hope to get qualified so that I'll be operational soon."

"Operational? Field work?" Now that sounds interesting kind of problem solving I'd guess, am I right?"

"Yes, exactly my father and I see problems and we eliminate them." Alex couldn't help but think that she had just compared herself to her father.

"So you're related to the Carmichaels. I don't mean that like it's a bad thing some of the best companies are family owned and operated. I've always believed that family businesses are what made this country great. Oh look at the time, I'm sorry but I've got to run it's my time in the lab soon. It was nice meeting you Alex. Hope to see you soon. What am I saying we aren't going anywhere, are we?"

Mindy disappeared before Alex could tell her that she wasn't related to the Chuck and Sarah but there were times when she felt like their child.

"Christ, Sarah I've got to run," she said to herself. Arriving at Sarah's cabin she knocked.

"Come in." Alex found Sarah sitting on her bed with her feet up. "Sorry but my ankles were bothering me."

"Am I bothering you Chuck said you wanted to relax? I can come back another time?"

"Alex come in and close the door. The first thing you can do is stop apologizing for everything. If you need something just ask. If I can help I will we need to trust each other if this on the job training is going to work, so what is it?"

"Okay then I'm just going to spill it and you can tell me to shut up or get out I won't get upset."

"Said like that I don't know what to think. Go ahead then."

"Am I hurting my father's career by being here? I mean I saw the way he came onboard today and I was just wondering if I'm doing more damage than good."

"Alex, if that were the case I would tell you. To answer your question no, I don't think your being here is damaging to your father's career if anything it might put it in perspective."

"How so?"

"Alex, Casey sacrificed everything to be who he is today and seeing you, being with you has to make him reflect on that choice. I'm sure he's thinking about the decisions he's made and how they've affect you and your mother."

"But he has what he wanted. He's got the perfect life."

"It's hardly perfect and as far as what he wanted. Sometimes we need to be careful what we wish for because it may not always be what we really need."

"What do I do?"

"Be close to him. Try to let him know he can talk to you. However, remember we're talking about Casey which isn't easy at all. We've been working together for a long time now and he still has trouble calling me by my first name."

"The only two women I've ever really heard him call by their first names are Gertrude and my mother Kathleen."

"Gertrude is his spy world and by now one he knows quite well. Your mother Kathleen represents everything he sacrificed to get where he's at now a world he never really got to know and now sees that world through you."

"So me wanting to become a spy what does that do to him?"

"He could see you like himself back all those years ago. You're standing in a fork in the road and you can go either right or left but you'll have to choose and the choice you make will affect you for the rest of your life. He made his choice and now he's worried about the choice you're going to make and if it is going to be the correct one for you. Ideally you would take him out of the equation and make your own choice but both you and I know if there is one thing you can't do with Casey is ignore him."

"Thanks for the talk. I really need this."

"Have you talked about any of this to Morgan?"

"I tried but he and my Dad have this thing together. I don't know how to describe it."

"I know it's like they're an old married couple. The more they argue and fight the more you realize how much they like each other."

"It sounds goofy I know but you're right. Sometimes I think Morgan ought to be engaged to my Dad instead of me."

"Please," Sarah said laughing, "I wouldn't go that far but I can see how it could get in the way. You ought to talk to Morgan about how it makes you feel. Talking to me about Morgan won't help you and Morgan if anything he might feel that you don't trust him. My suggestion is to grab Morgan by the ears, even if they're sensitive, and talk to him."

"Thanks, oh Chuck wanted me to remind you about the dinner you're supposed to have with the Captain."

"Thanks, I know. Let's go back to Casey's cabin and see how things are progressing. By the way I think you should check in with me each morning so we can go over the days training activities and by the way your training is coming along marvelously."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LATER ON IN THE CAPTAIN'S MESS

"Thank you for joining my mess this evening. It's a pleasure to meet your lovely wife."

"Captain, your quite the flatterer does that come with the command."

"When you have to dance among the stars it's better if you can keep from getting burnt."

"I'll have to remember that the next time I have to talk to an Admiral or General," said Chuck. "I understand from the Colonel that you want us to explain a little of what's going on?"

"Well, it is my ship, but the Admiral gave me a briefing before we pulled out. Something about the power drains and blackouts, right? He said your people thought it was being sent out through the trunk line."

"Something like that."

"Impossible with technology we have now. I dabbled a little in thermal conductivity back in the academy and before I went over to military sealift command I did a tour on some nukes. What you're talking about won't work. The distance and the depth of the ocean would preclude its feasibility. Why it would drain the whole of the U.S. to do something like that and probably burn out the cable as soon as you threw the switch."

"That's part of the reason we're here, sir," said Chuck, "because it is so farfetched and so ludicrous an idea that if it were true then it would mean great advances in our current technology."

"I see," said the XO, "like what the Soviets did with us during the Cold War piggy back riding on our successes."

'Exactly," added Sarah, "if this works it will be great for everyone."

"But aren't you a little afraid," said the XO, "that much power what could they need it for. I mean it would have to be something massive."

"And I don't know if I like my ship being in the middle of a big game hunt with all these civilian scientists onboard."

"I'm sorry for that," said Chuck, "but it couldn't be helped. Besides this is just a recon mission."

"That's what they said to the Pueblo and we know how that ended. By the way tomorrow there will be a man overboard drill so that everyone can get familiar with their abandon ship stations. I've assigned you two with me so come up to the CO's gig with life vests."

"We'll make sure our people know about it," said Sarah. "And I want to thank you for your hospitality."

"Hospitality is what separates us from the beasts. We can sit down and break bread together without killing each other over it. On your way back down to your cabin you might want to take a walk on the weather decks and look off our port, that's the left side that is-"

"I know," said Sarah, "we've been on ships before."

"Good, on the portside I was told by the watch office you can see a herd of whales."

"I've heard their attracted by the sonar," said Chuck.

"Yes, they're beautiful creatures and if we're lucky you'll be able to see dolphins playing in our wake. You know when I have to retire from this I will really miss the sea."

"Here, here," said the XO as he lifted a glass. "This is the other thing that is good about the MSC we get to drink one glass. Sarah just hold Chuck's never toast with water, it's bad luck."

"Why's that?" asked Sarah. This was something new.

"Because you drown in water," said Chuck. Why was that bit of trivia in the intersect and not the scores or sporting events Chuck could only guess that his father liked Port wine.

"Kind of, more you're wishing the person a watery grave but in the end it's the same," said the Captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IN A DARKEN PART OF THE VESSEL

"Are you sure no one followed you?"

"Yes, I checked twice.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, when do you want to take them?

"We'll make the man overboard drill real and in the confusion take them then. I want the zodiac prepped and ready we'll need to move fast."

"I'll contact the boat they will be have antennas up at midnight as scheduled. Anything else I need to pass on?""

"No, just make sure the sonars are off. When they come up we don't want them detected."

"I've got that taken care of one of our own will be in the lab so there won't be any problems. Is there anything else?"

"No but failure is not an option. Do I make myself clear?"

"What makes you think they won't follow us afterwards?"

"Two reasons, the first they have to find us and secondly they have to be alive. If anyone screws up they'll end up like Baines I won't tolerate any mistakes or better said any mistakes that are made will be their last."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah made their way back to their cabin by way of the portside weather deck. It was after darken ship so the only light out was from the moon and the stars. They listened to the rhythmic whooshing sound of the bow cutting through the water and in the distance they watched the whales rolling and crashing in the sea. There were even a couple calves that wanted to play but their mother's reined in their exuberance.

"Chuck do you have any regrets?"

"Love about us no. Why? What's the matter?

"I was talking with Alex. She and I were talking about Casey. She asked me if I thought Casey had any regrets."

"Oh, and what did you say?"

"I told her that I think he does but she should talk to him. Now, I'm wondering if-"

"If I have any? About us none but maybe about this live and bringing our child into it. But I think that is normal. I mean just look at my parents they did everything they could to keep Ellie and I safe and out of their world."

"But it didn't work so well, did it?"

"No it didn't and that's why I would say for better or worse this is the life we're stuck with at least we have the assets to keep our children safe."

"Do you really believe that?" Sarah wasn't sure if Chuck really believed what he said or was trying to convinced himself.

"I have too. And you, what do you think?"

"I guess pretty much the same. I have no regrets when it comes to you Sweetie you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Ditto right back at you." On this they both could agree.

"Sure," she said as she went on to explain, "there are decisions I've made and things I've done I regret."

"That's only natural. But I think also that you can't keep hashing over the same thing time and time again. It's like living in the past and missing the present. What's done is done now we have to move on."

"Is this your way of telling me I shouldn't worry about what I can't remember?"

"Love you're here, our baby will be here soon and I'm here is there anything else we need." Chuck wanted to tell her that she couldn't keep living her life looking in the rearview mirror.

"Chuck, Sweetie that sounds all nice and lovely but can that be enough for you?"

"Yes," and he pulled her close. They kissed as the whales called each other under the full moon with the lights from San Diego reflecting off the water in a distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun rose the next morning and during the night the water had turned to glass the only waves that were being generated were those being made by the Pathfinder herself. Morgan and Alex got up early to eat together on the mess decks now they were just killing time with a cup of coffee in front of each other.

"Morgan, what've you got planned for today?"

"The same. I'm going to see Casey and record data. How is your training coming?" Morgan got the hint that Alex wanted to say more.

"Good, I'm going to go see Sarah after here and get my morning brief."

"Wow, Morning brief that sounds so official."

"I think it is. I mean didn't you used to have to do the same?"

"Let's just say my training was less formal and more painful. On the deck Troll give me fifty Casey used to bark."

"You really do a good imitation of my father a bit creepy but good. So what did you do?"

"I told him I only had a hundred so I couldn't give him change."

"Bet my father loved you."

"Now who's being sarcastic? How are you doing with that other thing? You know Baines."

"Okay Sarah and I talked it out."

"You know you can come to me to talk too," Morgan said feeling that maybe he joked around too much. "I'll always be here to listen. I might not be Sarah for one reason she's taller than I am but I'll always be ready whenever you want to talk."

"Thanks I do appreciate it but right now I've got to go."

"So do I so I'll see you later a Casey's."

"Sure, if not then let's plan to eat together."

Alex went off to go to Sarah's leaving Morgan at the table. When she was outside Sarah's door she met her new friend Mindy who happened to be walking by.

"Hey, Alex what are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to see what we've got planned for today and you?"

"Actually I was looking for you because I'd like for you to introduce me to this Sarah Carmichael. I might have something interesting for her about the power dispersion."

"How'd you know about that?"

"I came across some interesting data that I collected. I just put two and two together and I came up with her."

"Okay, I'm going to see her now." Alex knocked on the door.

"Come on in Alex," said Sarah as she opened the door.

"I have Dr. Ravano. She wants to talk with you." Sarah stood there in shock as she stared back at the woman.

"Hi, Jenny. How's my favorite high school punching bag."

Just then an announcement was made: _This is not a drill, this is not a drill man overboard starboard side, man overboard starboard side_ followed by six short whistle bursts.

"Oh, that would be your little bearded friend," said the Doctor. "He decided to take a bath. Don't worry they should be able to rescue him that is if the sharks don't eat him first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan had his coffee cup in hand and made his way out to the weather deck a short cut to Casey's lair. He was walking forward when he bumped into a rather large man.

"Hey buddy you should watch where you're going someone could get hurt," he said as he felt a large hand on him. "Watch out for the clothes. Hey no, don't!" He felt his feet go out from under him then the sensation of flying before he landed in the ocean.

"Cold, very cold, hey help!, help!," he yelled as he thrashed about trying not to drown. "Christ, I've seen jaws ten times this doesn't end well." Terror set in as he watched the Pathfinder continue on without him then he looked about for fins.

"Guys, don't go! I'm here," he continued to scream as he choked on water. The salt stung his mouth and eyes but he fought to stay afloat. Surely someone must have seen him when fell overboard. Then a sudden realization sank in as he went under that this was no accident that someone had thrown him overboard.

"Christ, Alex was in danger," he said to himself, "Okay, Morgan muster up your strength and swim." He began to swim back to the ship as fast as he could. He was determined to save Alex and save Alex became his mantra. Each stroke was followed by another just faster than the previous he was determined, he was on fire, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Alex. Finally he saw the ship come about with Oscar flag hosted and heard six short blasts from the ship's whistle. He knew he was saved but that still didn't answer the question who had pushing him over the side and why.

"Buddy, I'm going to kick someone's butt," he said as he swallowed a mouthful of salt water. "That is if I don't drown first."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Standing in her stateroom next to Alex was her high school nightmare. The person who had made her life a living hell and who she thought was rotting in well-deserved prison cell at Yucca Mountain Supermax.

"Aren't you going to say, hi Jenny or Sarah or whatever else you call yourself these days?"

"Alex leave," ordered Sarah not wanting her to get caught up in crossfire.

"No you stay and don't bother going for your gun. It won't do you any good. You see in the end both of you are going to come with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right now I have a submarine that will be surfacing to pick us up. There's a zodiac waiting for us on the portside. If we aren't on it in ten minutes the sub has orders to launch a torpedo and blow this ship to pieces which means game over for you and Chuck."

"You're bluffing you'll die too."

"Maybe but I have men onboard waiting outside to make sure I'm on the boat. So shall we go or do you want to go and say goodbye to Chuck."

"Why are you doing this Heather?"

"We can talk when we're on our way to our base but let's just say I've been doing a lot of thinking. You made sure I had plenty of time and I just couldn't understand why you deserved a happy ending. So let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking like a half drown rat they hauled Morgan onboard and wrapped a blanket around him. He tried to talk as his teeth chattered. California sun might be hot but its waters were ice cold.

"Quick," yelled a sailor, "get the doc, I think he's suffering from hypothermia."

"If that means I'm cold, you're right."

"Hey little buddy you had us worried," said Chuck standing over the top of him.

"Yeah there are laws against dumping waste over the side of ships," said Casey.

"Thank you two for your concern. But I was thrown overboard some goon pushed me."

"Casey where are Sarah and Alex?"

"Christ, Bartowski this was a distraction!" Just then they heard a siren and a submarine rose from the sea off their portside to be met by a zodiac carrying people two of which Chuck recognized as Sarah and Alex. Then he flashed.

"Casey, Heather Candler is on that boat too. Do you have a 50 caliber in that armory of yours?"

"Sure, a sweat Barrett M107 sniper rifle with laser scope."

"Get it fast and load it with armor piercing rounds. I need to talk to the Captain meet me on the bridge like yesterday."

"Hey guys wait up," said Morgan as he tried to get up but the ship's doctor pushed him back down in his own puddle.

Chuck ran pass people on the decks and flew up the ladders towards the bridge yelling make a hole coming through.

"Captain," yelled Chuck as he threw open the door.

"Carmichael what the hell is going on!" asked the Captain with the XO Mike Hardy by his side.

"Sir, we're under attack. I need for you to launch the ROV and tether it out as far as you can. Then sail towards the whales and standby to go to all stop." It was then that Casey arrived with his gun.

"You can't-" said the Mike Hardy but neither Chuck nor Casey were listening nor asking for permission.

"What am I shooting at Chuck? I don't want to hit Sarah or Alex."

"You're not shooting at them I want you to put a few holes in their ballast tanks. Empty the whole clip."

"Why? Sounds like shooting a bear with a twenty-two."

"Just shoot." Casey fired round after round as the sub submerged.

"Okay, Captain," yelled Chuck from the bridge wing. "Let the ROV out and have it make as much noise as possible and get us to the whales."

"I see what you're doing," replied the Captain. "You sure you've never been to the naval academy?"

"Not in person." But the intersect had its whole archives in his head. As Chuck had predicted as soon as the sub submerged they launched a torpedo with an acoustic homing device that went straight for the ROV instead of the ship and exploded.

"Okay Chuck you need to do some explaining," said Casey. I understand the remotely operated whatever you call it, but the whales?"

"Son," said the Captain although he was about Casey's age, "the call of the whales masked whatever noise we were making so as far as the people onboard the sub knew we were dead that is as long as they don't come up to look."

"Right now they have other problems to take care of. Those holes you made in their ballast tank will start getting bigger the deeper they go so they'll have trouble keeping the sub level not to mention all the noise they'll be making so it'll make it be easy for us to track them."

"So what's next Chuck?"

"I've got to piss an Admiral off again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onboard the sub everyone was walking on bulkheads as she rolled to one side then trying to compensate went over to the other rocking back and forth as she went deeper.

"Christ, can't you hold this thing steady," yelled Heather in a ship's intercom.

"Sorry but we've got problems with our ballast. We're trying to work it out."

"A little present for Chuck no doubt," said Sarah.

"Maybe but I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Not when we get done. You see my group isn't interested in just you but also that thing inside."

"That thing inside of me is my baby and if you think you or anyone else is going to harm her you've got another thing coming." Chuck had Sarah calling their baby her.

"What kind of monster are you?" asked Alex.

"A determined one. I sat in that prison and rotted for God knows how long. You know who I got to meet all of your friends that you sent there and one in particular who told me to tell you that he loved his secrets. We all had a lot in common."

"What you're all evil and conniving?"

"I prefer determined and organized, organized as all this to get you here."

"The power outages and blackouts, all that was just to get me here I should feel flattered."

"That and to eliminate any possible future threats." Just then the boat was rocked by a blast. "That was your Chuck going bye and Alex your father too." Sarah wanted to slap Heather but the guard behind her grabbed her arm but Alex got in a right that busted Heather's lip.

"Nice trainee you've got here," Heather said as touched her lip. "My dear remember you're extra."

"If you've got a problem you deal with me leave Alex out of this."

"We'll see depends on how much you cooperate." Turning back to the intercom, "Can we check to make sure the ship's gone?"

"Sorry but if we go up I can't promise we will be able to submerge again and they could've gotten off an emergency signal before they went down. We've check the sonar and there are no readings just some whales but they dispersed soon after the blast."

"Okay set course for our base."

"Pele we're going to have to reduce our speed to one quarter because of the ballast problem." Heather wasn't happy this little problem was quickly becoming a major one and the longer they were are sea the more likely they'd be detected.

"Pele?" asked Sarah. "Do you like soccer? Was that something you picked up in the big house?"

"Funny, coming from a future soccer mom, Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanos. They say I get like that when I'm angry. Jenny would know all about that. Pele 's supposed to be a real, well like me."

"You won't hear any argument from us. I'd have to agree, wouldn't you Alex?"

"The poster child. I bet you looked good in orange."

"We have two comedians here. Take them down and lock them in." Sarah and Alex went peacefully back escorted by two goons.

Once inside Sarah went to the bed and laid down relaxing while Alex paced the floor back and forth like a caged animal.

"Alex sit down you're going to burn out."

"I can't. How can you be so calm? Didn't you hear what they want to do to you?"

"Yes, but there's nothing we can do now. We're in a sardine can under the ocean. If we escape where would we go? We have to trust that Chuck and Casey are safe. I know Chuck he'll be coming."

"But you heard the explosion."

"I also heard they couldn't check and the story of the whales. Chuck and I watched them for a long time last night."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I know they mean something. Chuck is a constant. He always comes through for me no matter what."

"So do you think Morgan will come for me too?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slosh, slosh Morgan made his way up to the bridge with a blanket wrapped around him that was dripping with water by now. He left a trail as he made his way a little humidity wasn't going to stop him. He was tired, his muscles ached from trying to stay afloat but he was determined so with head down he went on.

"Mr. Grimes," said the Captain, "You're getting water on my bridge."

"Where's Alex and Sarah?" He asked ignoring everything else.

"Sir, my daughter Alex is his fiancée."

"I understand," said Mike, "Hey Boatswain call down and get a set of coveralls for our guest. John have him wait out on the bridge wing then he can change in the Captain's cabin.

"Where's Chuck?" asked Morgan shivering in the wind even thought it was warm out.

"He's in the COs cabin now on a secure line with Beckman and the Admiral. I heard some yelling but now everything seems to have calmed down. I know the Admiral hasn't but I don't remember if Beckman has ever dealt with Chuck when he's Charles. Here he is now. Chuck what's the word."

"You know it is the stupidest things people get attached to. This operation is going to cost me two cases of scotch and an open bar."

"So what's the plan?"

"Sorry Captain, we need to try to follow the echo from the sub making the best speed we can but without being detected." Then turning back to Casey and Morgan, "Hey little buddy you look a little wet." Chuck was trying to control his emotions but he was having difficulty.

"Okay, Chuck cut to the chase." Casey was having trouble too but all he wanted to know who and how they were going to hand back some payback with interest.

"The USS Ohio is going to rendezvous with us. We're going to head up a joint task force. Your goal is to bring down Candler and her whole crew. Mine is to rescue Sarah and Alex. On the Ohio you'll have sixty Special Forces troops from all branches, but the question is where are they going?"

"I might be able to answer that," said Mike Murphy as he waved them to step over to the chart table. "There's a new island here," he pointed at a spot on the map. "We charted it about six months ago. The charts just haven't been undated to show it yet. As I remember Dr. Ravano was very interested in it she's the seismologist that went with the men that took your people over to the submarine."

"Christ, Chuck they've been planning this out for a while."

"That person you called Dr. Ravano is a psychopathic sick individual not to mention more. Her real name is Heather Candler and up to a year ago she was in prison for a list of crimes including attempted murder and international arms trade."

"Well the island was formed by the eruption of a volcano that is just off its center which caused it to rise from the ocean floor. Right now it's a no man's land no nation has laid claim to it."

"Chuck that means they could declare themselves a country and ask for United Nations protection."

"I don't care who they have in their back pocket I'm kicking in the front door. Casey, where's Morgan he was just here?'

"He's changing. Why?"

"I'm going to try and move some satellites around to get some live feed of Dr.Moreau's Island. Why don't you take Morgan down and throw Heather's cabin? I don't think she left anything behind but you never know. Just be careful knowing her she might have planted a few surprises."

"Spies don't like surprises," grunted Casey. "Troll, you're with me," said Casey as he grabbed Morgan by the collar and lead him out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Morgan were standing outside the stateroom with Dr. Mindy Ravano typed on a small card that was placed in a holder on the door.

"The door's locked. Do you want me to pick the lock?" Casey kicked it and the door made a loud bang as it flew back against the wall.

"Door's open. Do you need an invitation?"

"Casey, remember what Chuck said about booby traps."

"That blonde isn't smart enough besides she always knew she was going to shot a torpedo at us so there really wasn't any need for her to set any." Morgan had to admit that what Casey said made sense.

"What do you want me to do?"

Toss everything. Check under drawers, under her mattress and inside her pillow case. Look where were you think she might hide something."

"Where does she keep her dirty clothes?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because that would be where I would hide something that I wouldn't want found?"

"I don't get it?"

"Isn't were people hide their crap in their-"

"Idiot think before you speak. Now get to work." Casey went back to opening up books and shaking out lose pages.

"Casey, John I shouldn't say anything."

"Then don't get back to work. Why did Alex say something? She's been awfully quiet around me lately."

"Yes, but I don't know if it's my place to say anything," Morgan said as he yanked the stuffing out of Heather's pillow and goose feather flew everywhere.

"Well you've already started and need I remind you I have my Ka-Bar in hand right now," said Casey as he planted his knife into Chandler's mattress and slit it open like he longed to do to her.

"She just said she was having trouble after see Baines get killed." Morgan was trying to choose his word because he didn't know how Casey would take Alex not knowing if she wanted to be like him.

"I'd say she did well for a civilian and to see death in the face for the first time. Death is never a pretty sight even if it's an enemy. However, some of us run from death and hide like squirrels-"

"Don't you mean rabbits?"

"You have your rodent and I have mine. But the fact is you can't run from it and the sooner you come to grips with that the better. Did she say anything about me?"

"What do you mean?" Morgan was afraid where this was going.

"About the things I've done and seen? It would only be natural for her to see me or project me in this same light. I don't blame her. I've never been much of a father and now I'm finding I'm playing hurry up trying to bridge all those years."

"Casey, she thinks the world of you. It's just I don't think she wants to be like you and she's afraid you'll be ashamed of her or worse leave."

"That'll never happen. You know I proposed once - to Kathleen. We had plans to go to Niagara Falls. I was about to ship out. We were young. I was stupid, and things got screwed up. So I ended up proposing in a Buffalo Bus Station. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world. But I'll always have that day. I'll always have that look on her face. That's what I've keep with me all these years. That's what has kept me going. If I had to do it over I'd stayed but that didn't happen and for Alex's shake Morgan you've got to make her realize it. How could I ever be ashamed of what came out of my love with Kathleen, hell it's probably the only truly good thing I've ever done."

"Hey Big Guy are you crying?"

"No there's just some dust in the air from all these books. Hey what's this?" Casey ripped the back off of a book and a flash drive fell out

"What did you find Casey?"

"I don't know but we need to get this to Chuck and let him do his nerd magic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK ON THE SUBMARINE SOMEWHERE UNDER THE PACIFIC OCEAN

"Alex," said Sarah, "this is a mind exercise I do when I'm in a situation like this which happens way more than they ought to. Look around the room and tell me what you see."

"Well, there are two beds with mattresses one on top of the other. There are two chairs and a table. In the corner there is a wash basin and toilet. Apart from that there isn't much of anything else."

"Could you use any of these as weapons?"

"Well, I don't see how. The table and chairs are bolted down and there isn't a seat on the toilet. What else could I use? Maybe something with the mattresses, a fire maybe."

"Yes and then we would suffocate to death before anyone could come besides their flame retardant. Okay, do you have anything on you that you could use?"

"Well no, they checked us for weapons and took yours."

"Not everything. I've got thin wire sown in the waist of my dress. It's concealed so no one can find it, made from synthetic fibers so metal detectors won't go off when I fly. It's a last defence I keep on me after I've checked my environment and can't find anything else. This is what a spy does you have to expect things like this and you have to be aware of your environment. The room is your friend and you can use it for your advantage. But for now we have the same problem, we're still under the ocean."

"So we can-"

"No, we don't want to antagonize yet at least not too much. For now we want them to think we're passive helpless women then when we've lulled them into a false sense of being in charge we strike. However, Alex when that comes it can't be halfway this is them or us. This is not the time to be second guessing like Baines this is the time you need to be your father and do what has to be done."

"I can do this," said Alex as she repeated it over and over.

"Come here and sit by me," said Sarah. After she sat, Sarah put her arm around her and pulled her close. "Don't worry we'll get through this together. I've got your back partner."

Alex looked back up at Sarah, "and I've got yours."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

The team was huddled over Chuck as he was decrypting the flash drive that was recovered from Heather Chandler aka Dr. Mindy Ravano's stateroom. Running through algorithms, Chuck wished Ellie were there. She was much better at decoding than he after deciphering all their father's messages through the years.

"What's on it Chuck?" asked Casey. "Haven't you had time enough?"

"I'm almost there. You know you breathing sown my neck isn't helping" Casey replied with a grunt.

"and here we go. Crap, what's this?"

"Okay what are we looking at? Medical records? She keeps her medical records hidden in a book."

"No, these are Sarah's medical records. These are the records Beckman had destroyed when we found out Sarah was pregnant."

"What? They're trying to kidnap your kid? If there's one thing I hate that's kidnappers."

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all. Casey, where's the Ohio we need to get to Sarah as soon as possible."

"But Chuck this doesn't explain why they took Alex?"

"Probably she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time little buddy."

"Which means they don't have any reason to keep her alive," said Casey. "I knew she shouldn't have come on this mission. I'm going to kill ever last one of them. If they've hurt one hair on her head I'm going to find them and in the heart of the night put a rusty blade through their eyes. They're going to beg for mercy but they're not going to get any."

"Wow, I think I've seen that movie but now can we concentrate on the rescue," said Morgan.

"Casey if we tell Beckman they want to the baby she's most like going to send in a B-2 strike. This has to stay between us at least until it's over. But as far as what Casey said I'm in and more. If they touch Sarah or my baby I'll burn their house down with them inside."

"And Chuck I've got the matches." Just then Mike Hardy came in.

"We've got the Ohio off the starboard side they're sending a boat over to pick you guys up. Hey, I just want to wish you all good luck and give them hell."

"Oh there will be hell to pay and with interest," said Casey.

Chuck just sat there and stared at the computer screen all of Sarah's medical information including the brain lesions she had suffered at the hand of Quinn. He reached out and touched the monitor tracing them with his fingers. There was a note Ellie had made about their baby: Child's brain developing more rapidly than normal. Why hadn't Ellie said anything to them? Did she think she was protecting them? Just writing it put everyone at risk. Chuck's blood boiled as the Charles in him started to emerge. He had to do something this sense of helplessness was driving him mad. He grabbed the monitor and flung it against the bulk head in rage where it crashed and broke.

"Casey, it's time to go," he said. Mike Hardy was shocked to see Chuck's transformation for the nerd to killer elite but not Casey he was half expecting it. Now he was sure that everyone one would be all right. The only problem Casey and Morgan faced now was trying to get Chuck over to the Ohio in their boat before he dove in and swam over.

"Morgan are you coming?" said Chuck now coming back in himself. "Casey and I will understand if you want to stay here."

"Are you kidding they've got Alex and I'm going to help get her back. Alex is my girl and they've messed around with the wrong boyfriend."

"Little Buddy this isn't a video game and I won't be able to take care of you when crab hits the fan. I've got to think about Sarah and our baby back."

"I know and I've got Alex so let's watch each other's back."

"Okay ladies, let's stop talking and get a move on it. Tom Clancy's waiting it's time to go hunt for red October."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK ON THE HYDRA SUB

"Sounds like someone's coming," said Alex. "What do we do?"

"Wait and see what they want, just be ready."

They heard the key in the lock and then the door opened. Heather walked in flanked by two goons.

"I see you've got two new boyfriends. You don't feel safe in here with us all alone? You're probably right to worry."

"I just came down to make sure you two were comfy. We should be arriving soon. I'm told that we're to hold you until a group of our doctors can arrive so I guess you'll be our guests for a little bit longer. I thought we could use this time to bond."

"Heather the only thing I'd like to bond with you is my fist to your nose."

"Do you know how much a nose job costs these days? It's outrageous. You know I'm a little disappointed no small talk. You're not the least bit curious about what I've been up to or who I've seen since our last encounter."

"Well, I'd say your social calendar has been booked for you seeing as you were at Supermax and I can't see that you had much time for dating."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. Even in Supermax you get yard time once you've gone through enough solitary confinement. It's supposed to be some sort of reward to get you to rat out your friends."

"I didn't think you had any friends to rat out."

"Funny, very funny but probably true; however, I was able to make friends there. You remember Hugo, Hugo Panzer the guy that was trying to kill me. You were asking about Frost before well it seems that Hugo's upset with his old friend who forgot the pay him and left him to rot in the joint. Just thought I'd pass on that little bit of trivia. See I can be nice."

"Heather why are you doing this?" asked Sarah. "Is it for the money?"

"Money? Well I'd be lying if I said no but why should you get a happy ending? Do you think you deserve it? Then as for the rest let's just say I like my secrets."

"I heard that before and it turned out they were all lies."

"I know and I know the true you so you're not going to fool me anymore not like you've got that dopey husband of yours fooled. Worse is I think you've even fooled yourself. Just look at you, kid on the way all your missing is the house and dog."

"Sounds to me you're jealous," said Alex tired of hearing Heather ramble.

"Oh the mouse that roared."

"Heather, leave Alex out of this. This is between you and me. Why don't you let her go? You have me isn't that what you wanted?"

"She can go. If she wants I can put her out right now. Jettison her with the trash just that this far down it wouldn't be very good for her complexion. So just sit back and enjoy the trip. Go Cougars."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ONBOARD THE USS OHIO SOMEWHERE UNDER THE PACIFIC

Chuck set up shop on the Ohio tapping into their communications and satellite links. Then sending the feeds back to monitors into a war room he established onboard. With him additional to Casey and Morgan, were the Captain, Commander Paul Williams and Lieutenant Joe Bash officer in charge of the commando squad.

"Okay from the course our target is travelling this is the island their going too. Casey and Lieutenant this will interest you. Here is real time video of the island. See the encampment around the foot of the volcano. It seems they've used the lava conduits to house some of their facilities."

"What kind of base is that?" asked Morgan.

"That's a commando school. You can tell by the structures and there see them training."

"That's not just any commando school," said Casey. "That's a ninja training center. I hate ninja's they're sneaky."

"Okay Big Guy not more Lone Wolf and Cub or Zatoichi, The Blind Swordsman for you," said Morgan. "Can we bring it back to reality?"

"No Morgan, Casey's right this is a ninja like training camp which will mean that it won't be easy to get into."

"We've made more difficult incursions. My men are up for the action and ninja or not, one round one dead."

"Lieutenant I like the way you think," said Casey.

"Thank you Colonel coming from you that's an honor."

"Captain, how many x-wings do you have onboard?"

"How do you know about them? They're still experimental but we have four, why?"

"I need to get at them but first Lieutenant I need to see your armory. If everything runs according to plan we attack after dark. Now get me to those drones." Chuck worked for hours modifying them and as he worked his thoughts were with Sarah and what she was going through. There was a loud crackling sound and an electrical spark arched.

"Crap," yelled Chuck as he got shocked then got angry slapping the side of the launch tube as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey Chuck, how's it going? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just crossed some wires," Chuck said as he wiped his face on his sleeve. "Thanks for being here."

"Hey, I don't have any cherry cheese cake but I can feel for you. I'm feeling the same for Alex."

"Morgan, you know you're not going to be able to go with Casey and me. We're going to have to make an amphibious assault with the team and there just isn't enough time to train you."

"Chuck, I've worn a wet suit before."

"But not like this. However, I've got something else for you to do that's just as important. Remember all those flight games we played. Well you're going to have your own squadron to fly when I'm done."

"As long as it's not just your way of telling me to stay in the van."

Later on back in the war room Chuck was mapping out his plan and watching the video feed from the spy satellite he positioned overhead.

"Casey you don't want to see this," said Chuck as he was watching the feed.

"Bartowski the last thing you want to tell someone one is this is something they don't want. Now, what is it? Show me now or I'll twist your little nerd head off." Casey turned his attention to the monitor, "Christ, I don't usually like killing women but in this case I'll make an exception." They watched as Heather hit Alex.

"Casey did you see what happened before? The way Sarah took out that guard I'll bet she's up to something. I just wished I knew what it was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK ON THE HYDR SUBMARINE

"Well we're here," announced Heather, "our little home away from home. We'll be taking you to the detention area where you can enjoy the scenery of four walls of lava stone. You should also say your goodbyes because in a while you two will be parting company."

"Heather I meant what I said about hurting Alex. If you do you'll have to answer to me."

"I don't see as you're in much of position to hurt anyone. Take them to their accommodations on the island."

Sarah and Alex were escorted rather rudely off the sub but Sarah couldn't help but notice the bullet holes in the hull had expanded and had formed a gapping gash in the side of the vessel.

"Alex look, Chuck and Casey left their mark."

"What does that mean?"

"The cavalry will be coming. I'll explain later."

"Move along and stop talking," yelled an angry guard as he shoved the women. Sarah responded with an elbow to the nose and a push over the side of the pier. However, the other guard drew his gun and pointed at them.

"Stop," yelled Heather, "not yet. We still need them." But she walked up to Alex and slapped her across the face with her pistol. "I warned you," she said to Sarah, "this is on you."

"I warned you too," replied Sarah as she helped Alex up. They were taken to the detention cell inside the mountain and once inside Sarah looked at Alex's face. "It'll be okay but it will hurt for a few days."

"What do we do now?"

"Escape," Sarah pulled out a magazine clip she had palmed off the guard she had thrown off the pier. "If he misses it he'll think it fell into the sea and be too a ashamed that a woman beat him to say anything. Now watch this," she said as she removed the wire she had woven in her waist band and with the clip formed a garrote. "This is called la loupe. It was developed in the French Foreign Legion. The technique is quite simple two loops so if the target gets one off he just tightens the other. Try it on the bed post."

"Like this?" asked Alex.

"Yes good, Alex you're the one who's going to have to use this. I will have to act like I'm hurt the guards will come inside in pairs. I will take care of the one closest to me but you'll have to do the other one. I can't fight two and we can't risk them warning anyone so they must be dealt with what I'm trying to say is we have to kill them."

"I know," said Alex as she looked at the wire she had in her hand.

"I'm sorry I wish I had more time to bring you to this but we don't have any. The garrote will bit the guy's neck and in all likelihood cut deep so don't be surprised if there's a lot of blood. There might even be a spray but focus and remember that if he gets out of your hold he will kill you. Alex look at me, are you ready?"

"Yes, I can do this."

"Alex once we start there's no turning back. If we do we die. It's that simple"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK ON THE OHIO

Chuck with the Lieutenant and Captain were huddled over maps and satellite feeds laying down a battle plan. Chuck as senior (intersect) agent in the field took charge of the mission.

"Lieutenant, we'll come ashore here and make our way to the outside of the compound. Then Captain I need for you to start the fire show by torpedoing their sub then tomahawk their hydroplanes. When that starts Lieutenant take your men to the front gate. There's a causeway that cuts through the lagoon that encircles the volcano. It will be where they expect us to enter. I need you to engage them and keep them busy while Casey and if cross the lagoon. There are auxiliary shafts on the far side so they won't expect us. If my modifications hold we'll have air cover for the first hour or so but if the mission goes longer than that well Lieutenant pull your men back then call in an air strike."

"And leave you?"

"At that point it won't be a rescue anymore but a recovery mission."

"How do expect to cross the lagoon? You want to walk over?"

"No drive." Casey came in in that moment.

"Chuck, we've got a problem. Beckman found out. They intercepted a boat with a group of hydra doctors and personnel on their way here. I guess the Admiral ordered an interdiction around the island; anyway they were taken and talked. Beckman has ordered in a B-2 strike. They've got orders to turn the island into shoal water. They'll be here in a three of hours. What do we do?"

"I'm going in. I don't know about the rest of you and I can't ask you to come along."

"Chuck, Alex is there I'm not staying here. I walked out on her mother and I won't make that mistake again. I'm in. Morgan before you say anything, I know you want to come and rescue Alex. Morgan, we need you here. Someone needs to tell Kathleen, tell Kathleen that well just tell her whatever you want but make it the truth."

"So let's gear up," said Chuck.

"Wait a minute we've still got a deal. My guys aren't going to pass up an open bar so like it or not we've got tickets for this dance."

"Quartermaster," called the Captain, "note in the deck log that as of 0700 our Sat gear and communications equipment were down for maintenance."

"You guys know if this goes sideways we'll all have adjoining cells at Supermax."

"Agent Carmichael, we're wasting time. Besides I've never seen anyone drive across water."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BACK IN THE DETENTION CELL

"Okay, Alex you're going to have to call the guards inside. Hold the garrote out of sight and wait until they get in. Look at me, are you ready?" Alex nodded her head. "Then go."

"Hey, we need help in here! There's something wrong with Sarah. I think she's losing her baby. Hurry up get in here! Help!"

"What's going on in there? Step back away from the door," barked a guard. The door then opened and a man stepped in followed by another.

"Can't you see she's in pain? I don't think your boss is going to be happy if something happens to my friend."

"Move back," barked the guard again.

"Okay it's your butt not mine but I saw one of your guys with a bullet in his head so I wouldn't want to be you." Alex should have been in the movies.

"Taki, help me get her on the bed." As both men moved to Sarah, Alex circled behind.

Sarah sprung twisting round using her body's centrifugal force to deliver a punch to the first guard's throat which sent back gasping. The other guard was about to react when Alex slipped the garrote around his head and then with her full weight pulled back. Sarah punched the guard again but this time in the groin that sent him down to his knees then she straddled him grabbing him by the hair and banged his head against the metal frame of the bed. She continued to bang until the man's blood soaked hair slipped from her hands.

Looking down at her bloody hands Alex came to mind and turning she saw a grisly site. Alex stood behind the guard with her back to him garrote still in her hand. The man had dropped to his knees with this hands dangling down by his side, his tongue was half bitten off hanging out and his eyes were bulging out. But Alex still held on with all her strength with her eyes closed. Sarah ran over to Alex.

"Let go. Let me have it and go over to the door. Make sure no one is coming." Sarah took the garrote so she could keep the man's face from Alex. There was no reason she should see this sight. Sarah remembered her first time and the senior agent who thought it was funny to watch her heave. She could still hear his laugh in her head and the taste of her own vomit. No, this was something she could save Alex from dreaming of for the rest of her life. Sarah let the man drop making sure he stayed face down then search both for weapons.

"Take this," she passed Alex a pistol and an extra clip. "We need to get out of here and make it to the beach." Just then the room shook and the lights blinked.

"Is the volcano erupting?"

"No my Chuck is here. Let's go they'll be coming for us now."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

The moon was cloaked behind a bank of clouds and the only sounds that could be heard on the island were the lapping of the ocean upon the beach. Then like the creatures from the black lagoon out of the darkness men emerged from the water and made their way to cover. Chuck, Casey and the Commando team had landed under the cover of night making their way off the beach undetected. The Lieutenant had his men secured a perimeter around them one last meeting before heading towards the causeway.

"Okay, we separate here," said Chuck, "good luck and before we go I want to say thanks. We'll be circling around the other side."

"But how are you going to get there it will take you too much time?"

"We're going to hitch a ride. The island is patrolled by two man teams on bikes. Casey and I will take two out and drive across the Lagoon."

"That's something I'd like to see," said the Lieutenant.

"Yeah Chuck I'm not doubting but that sounds a little strange even for an idiot like you."

"Thanks Casey, it's easy we need to hit the water doing at least eighty. When the front tire hits the water it will cause and air pocket, like hydroplaning or if you like skipping a stone across the surface. The momentum we have will take us across. We need eighty because when we hit the water we won't have traction anymore so we won't be able to build up any speed."

"So what would happen if we couldn't get up to eighty?"

"The bike will sink. When we take these bikes we need to change into their ninja outfits to blend in. On the other side of the lagoon stealth will be our friend."

"And black pajamas."

"Okay comms check," Chuck got a green light. "Once in place you need to wait for the Ohio to start the light show then do your best."

The two teams disappeared in the darkness of the night. It wasn't long before Chuck and Casey heard the sound of two bikes whining coming their way. Casey held his fist up telling Chuck to stop then they hid on both sides of the trail as the black clad motorists came their way.

Pop, pop, was the sound Chuck's dart gun made as he got both in the back. Slumping over the handlebars the drivers drove off into some tall grass.

"You know I could break their necks just a little to be safe."

"Casey we need to hurry there still are those B-2s on their way and we've got somewhere to be." They changed and made their way to a grassy knoll that looked down on the lagoon.

"Well we're here."

"Yes and now we cross," said Chuck as he opened the throttle of his bike and leaned forward to cut down on air resistance. He never looked back to see if Casey was following him his mind and eyes were both on the far shore and his love. As Chuck hit the water there was a loud explosion from the other side of the island. The Ohio had begun her assault.

Casey watched Chuck go first he said later that he looked like a water spider gliding across the surface and over to the other side no hesitation no stopping it was as if the water had suddenly turned into a highway and Chuck just drove across.

"If the nerd can do it so can I," said Casey to himself as he opened his throttle up and hit the surface. "Wow," was all he could say a sensation of flying more than driving. The background noise became deafening as more explosions took place.

"Glad you could make it," said Chuck as he greeted Casey on the other side. "The Ohio has taken care of their sub and made quick work of their hydroplanes so now they're trapped with no way off this rock. I just hope they have the good sense to surrender."

"Chuck I know these people. Their leader probably was trained by Ty Bennett. He's the only guy I know who could train ninjas, which means death before dishonor. Where are the access tunnels? We need to get to our women pronto before any of these pajama dressed idiots try to do something stupid."

"Over there," Chuck pointed. They walked over and found the tunnels open unguarded. The men had been pulled away to defend the causeway. Chuck and Casey pulled their hoods up over their heads and made their way in.

"Do we have to carry these stupid swords with us?" asked Casey wishing he had his Desert Eagle or at least another pistol.

"It's a part of the uniform. I think we'd stand out if we didn't. Stealth Casey, remember stealth."

"You remember stealth I'll remember Colt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Alex made their way out of the cell both armed with Berettas. Going to the end of the hall they felt more jolts as missiles continued to land. There were sirens and bells going off as they made their way cautiously down a long corridor then they had to duck into a room as they heard people coming.

"Get me the prisoners," they heard Heather yell. "You two come with me we need to make it to the piers."

"Shush," said Sarah to Alex, "Okay let's go but quietly they'll know we're gone soon so we need to put as much distance as possible between them and us. They continued down the passageway that opened up into a great hall, tatami mats on the floor and bo staffs on the walls with a display of oriental armor at the end with some sort of kanji writing on a banner that hung down from the ceiling.

Sarah and Alex were crossing when armed men appeared from the door ahead of them with Heather next to a white ninja. Sarah recognized him as being the master of the rest of the clan.

"Drop your weapons or my men will kill you both along with whatever else you have inside you."

"Alex," said Sarah, "lower your weapon."

"Take them. We need to go."

Chuck and Casey had just arrived but they were too late to stop the women from being taken.

"Casey trust me," Chuck said as he took off is mask, "put your gun in my back and turn me into Heather." Chuck didn't wait for Casey's protest but march straight out. "Hey, stop pushing," he yelled as he came out from cover with Casey behind him. "Try to circle around," he whispered back.

"Chuck, it's a surprise to see you here. Have you come to surrender?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. You see we've sunk your sub and blew up your hydroplanes. Oh and your doctors well we captured them too and if that isn't enough there's a B-2 strike that has been organized for your benefit."

"So you've left me with few options like killing a few hostages. Kill the girl," ordered Heather to the white ninja.

"Wait," said Chuck, "a wise man always treats a stranger with respect because he could be gazing into the face of an enemy."

"You know Sensei Bennett?"

"Yes, and is there honor in killing a little girl? Or would you like to challenge me. What would Master Bennett say? You heard what I said your fate is sealed with your boss'. Wouldn't you like to go with a little bit of honor still intact, untainted?"

"It would be a great honor to take your life. You would do me the honor?" Chuck nodded.

"Fool kill the girl like I ordered or-"

"Shut her up," he ordered his other men. They immediately disarmed Heather and pushed her in a corner to watch.

"Chuck," cried Sarah with tears in her eyes. She realized he had the intersect but still the ninja was a skilled assassin and as every spy knows somewhere out there is a bullet with your name on it she just hoped that Chuck's wasn't here now.

"Don't worry," he said as he drew his ninja sword and flashed.

They faced off each holding their swords with both hands Japanese style up by the right ear feet in a modified cat stance slightly bent at the knee they stood silently in the middle of the room. Each studying the other then with a loud scream the white ninja attacked with a fierce round of strikes, hacks and slashes but Chuck repulsed them all. They separated as the white ninja needed to catch his breath.

"_From the outset you must know the applicable timing and the inapplicable timing, and from among the large and small things and the fast and slow timings find the relevant timing, first seeing the distance timing and the background timing. This is the main thing in strategy. It is especially important to know the background timing, otherwise your strategy will become uncertain,"_ said Chuck in Japanese.

"You know master Musashi's writings? How? Who are you?"

Chuck continued, _"This is the most important method of hitting. It is often used. You must train hard to understand it."_ They fought again this time the Ninja was even more ferocious than before but Chuck repulsed his blows easily.

"You are a student of the go rin no sho. You do master Musashi well," he said panting.

"_As one man can defeat ten men, so can one thousand men defeat ten thousand. However, you can become a master of strategy by training alone with a sword, so that you can understand the enemy's stratagems, his strength and resources, and come to appreciate how to apply strategy to beat ten thousand enemies_," Chuck continued to quote in Japanese from the Book of the Five Rings. Everyone who was standing around was amazed and stunned by the show. It was like watching an episode of the Lone Wolf and Cub or Zatoichi, both beautiful and brutal.

This time the white ninja attacked with his sword high making a downward slash but Chuck turned his and with the back of his sword dealt a blow to the ninja's abdomen that knocked the wind out of him before he could bring his sword down. The white ninja came crashing down to the tatami mats as Chuck laid his cold blade on the back of the man's neck.

"Kill me, I yield. Let me have honor in death." Chuck responded by turning his blade and knocking the man unconscious.

"_In the void is virtue, and no evil. Wisdom has existence, principle has existence, the Way has existence, spirit is nothingness,"_ Chuck said in Japanese then in English looking at Sarah's swollen tear filled eyes, "I don't do that."

"I do," screamed an angry Heather. "Kill them all!" Then all of a sudden there was a blast that sent everyone flying. In the confusion Sarah and Alex took out the two men beside them and Casey dropped three before they knew what had happened. Chuck got up from the rumble and smiled at Alex.

"Where's Morgan?" she asked as she pinned Heather to the floor with her foot and her gun pointed at her.

"Say Hi," Chuck said as he pointing at the remains of an x-wing drone launched from the Ohio.

"Morgan?" Alex said and as she called his name the flap on the broken wing waved back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the operation a success and Heather's group captured General Beckman called off the B-2 strike just as the planes flew overhead. After sending the last of the enemy off to the carrier for further transfer back to Yucca Mountain Team Bartowski could finally think about heading back home.

"Alex, do you have a minute," asked Sarah.

"Sure, what is it? Did you read my after action report?''

'Yes, and it's good. You said all the facts but there's something else I want to talk to you about the part that isn't in it. Listen, you don't have to say anything to me and what's here is fine for the higher ups but I want to know about you."

"Well, I've got a better understanding for my father and for you. I realize you tried to shield me but in the end I knew what I was doing."

"I know you knew but knowing and doing are two different things. There used to be this thing that spies were supposed to do a red test where they would be given a mark and told that they had to kill them if they wanted to become an agent. I won't justify it because there is none. We all did it because we thought we had to and we were told that the person we eliminated deserved it. It wasn't until later that Chuck figured out that it was actually a Ring recruitment method. What I'm saying is these things mark you and it would be normal if later you had problems dealing with it."

"Thanks I have been trying to get my head around it."

"Well remember as you're questioning yourself and the decisions you made that took you to that room. The other person made decisions too that brought him to that fatal encounter. It takes two to tango and in the end it was you or him. Alex, what I'm trying to say is I'm glad it was him who paid for his decisions. I hope you'll continue because I can see you've got great potential."

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have you as my handler."

"Alex, I want to be more than your handler. I want to be your friend and I'll never send you on a mission I don't believe in. That's the least I can do for you. Why don't you go find Morgan? I know he's looking for you."

"Thanks," said Alex and disappeared down the passageway.

"Casey you can come out now," said Sarah. Casey walked up from behind her. "You know you need some new shoes those things are too noisy for someone like you."

"I like these it took me a long time to break them in. I heard what you told Alex. How much of that was for me?"

"None, I meant everyone of it. I'll quite before I see the agency do to her what it did to me. Casey your daughter is extraordinary the way she handled herself. She'll make a fine agent someday."

"Well I read you after action report too and I know what you did for her with that guard. I just wanted to thank you. Sarah I filed a report with Beckman asking that she wave Alex from going to the farm and instead be assigned to you."

"Casey, I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. You know you're a natural at this. I saw the way you walked her through things and make her think. Those are the things that will keep her alive later on. I know that you haven't always been dealt the best hand when it came to handlers and that probably is why you're so good at it."

"Maybe I just think what was done to me and do the opposite. I really appreciate your understanding. I think we make a great team."

"Yeah, I won't tell Chuck this but if ever I'm in a jam it's good to know he's coming. The man always has a plan. At first I joked about him being the skin covered computer but the truth is he's much more than programming."

"Casey, I love you too," said Chuck standing behind him. "Hey, the General wants to brief us up in my war room.

"I'm glad Colonel and Agents Bartowski you could pull yourselves away to talk with me," said the General who was already on screen when they entered. "Good work team. I just wanted to say that we're doing a full investigation into how Miss Chandler was able to escape from Supermax but it seems she wasn't alone and a number of former inmates joined her in their jaunt for freedom."

"So this thing with the power was-"

"Yes Chuck," said Sarah, "Heather told us that it was all just a ploy to get at us."

"General, why did they have Sarah's medical records and how did they get them?"

"That's still being investigated but I don't want to stir up too much about this because I don't want to draw attention."

"We understand and appreciate," said Sarah.

"Well, if there is nothing else. I need to run I've got an important date, meeting to go to."

"General, if you don't mind me asking but who are you meeting?"

"Well, Agent Bartowski if you have to know I'm hashing out differences with Third Fleet. We're having drinks at nine. Beckman out."

"Roger that," replied Casey.

"Now that's what I call dancing with the stars."

"Chuck your mother. Heather said that Hugo Pranzer was out after Alexei Volkoff and Frost. Beckman just said that other detainees escaped with her. You need to warn her."

Chuck took out his phone as fast as he could and pushed in her number but it rang and rang before going to voice mail.

"Mom this is Chuck all of you are in danger. Hugo Pranzer is out and he's looking for Frost and Alexei. Please call me back as soon as you hear this."

"Don't worry Sweetie, your mother can take care of herself," said Sarah as she put her arms around him. "You know what I've been missing? One of your kisses."

"I think we can fix that right now," He said as he pulled her tight and kissed her. Then kneeling down he talked to her stomach. "I hope you've been taking good care of you mother, miss."

"Chuck, please don't go Devon on me."

"Awesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting at Tucson over the distant mountain range. The weather had been hot and arid all day typical desert weather but with the sun going down the temperatures began to go down. There was roaring sound on the airfield at Davis-Monthan AFB as an A-10 warthog taxied off the flight line and then onto the runway before taking off.

"Bill," screamed an air traffic control a career sergeant into a mic, "who authorized that plane to take off." But all he heard was dead air then his scopes went off. "Bob" he yelled to the other sergeant in the tower, "what's going on? Do you have anything?"

"No all my radars are dead. This is strange. What should we do?" But as they were flipping switches and trying to connect to anyone they failed to do the one thing they could have done and that was look out the window. The warthog made a circle back around and came straight for them then firing a short blast from its cannons that blew out the windows and illuminated the evening. After making it's lethal pass the A-10 circled round once more assessing its strike then banked right and headed due south towards the Mexican board disappearing from sight.

A cell phone lit up in a darkened room and began vibrating then played _California_ _Dreamin' _as its ringtone. It played until it went to voice mail but its owner was outside. Three people were sitting on a porch star gazing on a clear Arizona evening, something they liked to. Arizona has one of the clearest night skies in the united states that attract sky watchers from around the world.

"See that," Hartley pointed out as he went on to describe in detail all the stars and constellations that they could see.

"Dad, you would've made an excellent astronomer and university professor," Vivian couldn't help but feel sad knowing what her father had sacrificed and what he continued to give for them to stay safe. She loved to hear him orate. She felt his passion in his speech even if it was a simple pass the butter it was said with a fire that one could not help but know he was alive.

"Maybe but that just wasn't in the cards."

"She's right," said Mary, "it's getting cold let's go in and start a fire. You can give us another one of your talks."

"I'm boring you two with my nonsense."

"I love to hear about you and Stephen."

"We need to go in the coyotes are already out just listen." Mary changed the subject. On nights like this it was difficult for her to hear stories about her husband. His ghost still haunted her after all these years and on nights like this with the coyotes howling in the distance and the sound of lonely evening birds she felt the weight of all those years in her heart.

After going in there was a sudden silence all the night noises were gone.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHUCK VS THE GHOST


End file.
